Calamity
by xmmmbopperx
Summary: Karli is moving back to Ipswich after two years of living elsewhere. With her ascension only days away, will she be able to handle the stress of possible death by female ascending, the internal drama of the Sons, and transferring back to Spenser?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Moving back to Ipswich, Massachusetts was a decision I felt compelled to make. When my sister asked me to move back there with her and her husband Travis to raise their then-unborn child, I agreed. I was born and raised there, and the place had always held my heart with the romantic landscapes and its peculiar history, but I still should have felt a little reservation about going back after two years. Even so, the word "no" never even crossed my mind; and I didn't think twice about it.

Two years before, two days after my 16th birthday, my mother, half-sister Celeste, and I had moved from Essex County to the small town of Marion, Virginia. My father had died a month before, and my mother nearly had a nervous breakdown every time she left the house; she said everything reminded her of him. They'd both lived their entire lives there, and neither ever considered leaving. My mother was sinking into depression, and trying to cure it with alcohol, so when she decided to move, Celeste was all for it. I, being a 16 year old girl, threw a fit and screamed how it was unfair to me that I had to leave all of my friends behind just because she was a depressed alcoholic expressing symptoms of psychosis. She slapped me and told me I was an unappreciative little bitch.

The next day, Celeste and I were packing up a rented U-Haul truck and the back of my mother's Cadillac XLR Roadster. We were, of course, under the instruction of my mother, who was sitting on the steps with a glass of brandy clutched in her hand. My closest friends and Celeste's closest friends showed up later that afternoon for a small going away party, but we had to end it early so that we could get on the road. Celeste drove the U-Haul, and I drove the Roadster, my mother passed out in the front seat.

We drove through the night, stopping every few hours to get snacks, drinks, and to use the bathroom. Nearly fourteen hours later, we arrived in front of our new apartment building. An old friend of my mother's had made arrangements for us to live there, and it was a beautiful place, but it still wasn't Ipswich.

Celeste went off to college, but quit a year later when she married Rutherford Travis Henderson III, or Travis as he preferred. Travis came from old money like we did. He treated my sister like a queen; he was the kind of man she deserved. He was a bit geeky, but worshiped Celeste, and she worshiped him back. They wanted to start a family right away, but had trouble getting pregnant. Well, no, that's wrong. Celeste didn't have any problem getting pregnant, she had a problem staying pregnant. She went through miscarriage after miscarriage. The doctors could never find anything wrong with her, so they said it must have been stress. Then we finally all realized that my mother was the stress. She had sunken so low in her depression that the only reason she got out of bed at all was to refresh her scotch. She never left the apartment, pretty much leaving Celeste and Travis to raise me. I moved into their house with them, and when Celeste got pregnant that last time, she and Travis didn't hesitate to pack up all of their belongings. Maybe that's why _I_ didn't hesitate when Celeste asked me to move with her and Travis back to Ipswich. Maybe.

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe Mom didn't sell the house," Celeste said, bringing in a small box from the truck. The house was exactly how I had remembered it. Other than the few things we took with us, it had all of it's original trinkets, right down to Celeste's senior pictures and my Spenser Academy report card on the refrigerator. I just walked around shaking my head. I'd never asked about it, but I had always assumed that my mother had sold the house and everything inside it. It was just mind boggling to find out that it had just been sitting here for two years.

The house was to go to me when my mother died, unless she died before I turned 18, in which case Celeste would be responsible for it until my 18th birthday. The house had belonged to my father's family, and while the family fortune was to be divided between myself and Celeste, before he died my father had requested that the house be solely mine. Celeste couldn't have cared less, she was just excited about the huge bank account that she was inheriting.

Celeste had been born out of wedlock when my mother was only 18 years old. Her parents had kicked her out, but only after telling her what a disgrace she was and how she had shamed the family. The Osment family had taken her in and helped her with Celeste, and that's where she met Carter Osment, my father. They fell in love and moved out, eventually marrying when they turned 19 and then having me when they turned 20. When his parents died, my mother and father moved back into the Osment Estate where Celeste and I grew up. They tried again and again to have another baby but nothing ever came of it, and other than Celeste my father refused to adopt.

"This place is beautiful," Travis said, motioning the movers through the door and instructing them on where to put the boxes.

"Yeah," I joined in, running my hand along the stairs' banister, "it certainly is." I walked up the stairs slowly, enjoying the familiarity before I reached the door to my old room. I twisted the doorknob and slowly walked in, feeling the tears burn my eyes. I blinked them back and ran my hand over my old bedspread. I looked at myself in the mirror and finally cried. After all this time, I was finally home. Just in time for my 18th birthday.

**: x : x : x :**

Being back at Nicky's after so long wasn't strange in the least. Other than new barstools, the place was exactly the same as I had left it. I approached the bar to get a Coke, and when Nicky saw me he didn't even recognize me.

"You new around here?" I slid my money across the bar and squinted my eyes at him.

"What? No, Nicky, it's me, Karlissa Osment." He stared at me for a minute before he widened his eyes at me.

"God, Karli, how you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Nearly two years."

"You back permanently?"

"Yeah. I moved back here with Celeste and her husband Travis." He sucked his breathe in really fast and laughed.

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget Celeste? That girl drove me crazy." He looked down at the money I had sitting on the counter and pushed it back towards me. "This one's on the house."

"Thanks, Nicky."

"You're welcome. Hey, tell Celeste I asked about her."

"Will do." I leaned my back against the bar and slipped my drink, surveying the room for a familiar face. When I finally found one of the ones I wanted, I approached his table. He nor the girl sitting in front of him didn't notice me at first, but I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Hi, Pogue." He nearly choked on whatever was in his mouth and gave me a wide-eyed look.

"Karli? Are you even kidding me?" He stood up and hugged me tightly, and I just hugged him back, amazed at how well we still fit in each others arms. We pulled back and he held me at arms' length.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" He just stared at me and I started laughing. "Jeez, Pogue, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I may have. Sit down, sit down." I sat in the chair he pulled out and smiled at the girl he was with.

"Hi, I'm Karli."

"Ashley." I stuck out my hand and she shook it, sending me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So, Karli, what are you doing here?"

"I just moved back. Me and Celeste and her husband."

"She's married?"

"Yeah, and pregnant."

"Wow, that's a scary thought, man." I smiled at him and he smiled back, still staring at me. "What about your mom?"

"She's still in Marion, Virginia. That's where we moved to from here." He nodded and sipped his drink.

"You seen any of the other boys?" I shook my head and stole a fry from his plate.

"Nah, I came straight here, and you were the first one I laid eyes on." I heard Ashley cough.

"Well, they should be here soon, but I can call them if you'd like."

"They'll come in their own time. I've got nothing better to do, so if it's okay with you and Ashley, I think I'll just chill here until they show." He nodded and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I more felt than heard Caleb approach me from behind. When I turned around I heard him gasp as his eyes widened.

"Why do I keep getting that response?" I gave a confused face and couldn't help but smile as he pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"Oh my God, Karli, I can't believe it's you. I never thought I'd get to see you again." I started to cry into his shoulder and he just held me closer, comforting but not quieting. "Oh, Karli." When I finally composed myself, he did as Pogue had and held me at arm's length to look at me. He took a few seconds to re-memorize my face before he hugged me again. "I still can't believe it's you."

"Well, you'd have thought I missed you guys or something," I said, wiping the tears from my face and combing my fingers through my hair. The boys just smiled at each other and shook their heads.

"Hey, Caleb, where's Sarah?" Ashley asked him, her chin in her palm.

"She was arguing on the phone with her parents when I went by. She said she'd just drive herself." Ashley nodded and looked around the room.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked him.

"Girlfriend."

"Ah. Is it Sarah Crowder?"

"No, she's new this year, actually. Sarah Wenham." He continued staring at me. Ashley and Pogue got into some intense conversation and weren't paying any attention to Caleb and I.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" I asked. Caleb shook his head.

"No, I just can't get over how different you look, but still so much the same."

"Caleb, it's just been two years."

"Two very long years."

"Yeah, you're 18 now." I let my eyes flash to make sure he knew what I was talking about.

"Your birthday is like, next week, right? Three months and one week after mine?"

"You got it."

"Is that why you came back?"

"No. Um, I moved back here with Celeste and her husband. She's pregnant and wants to raise the baby here." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Congrats to her. Where's your mom?"

"Virginia."

"Why?" I heard Reid's yelling at the pool tables over the music coming from the jukebox.

"Later?" I asked, knowing that there were other things I wanted to talk to him about. He was the first of our group to ascend and I wanted to know all about it. I was nervous about my own ascension and wanted the 411 on it.

"Definitely."

"What's up, ladies?" Reid asked, coming up behind me. I turned around and saw the smile drop from his face.

"Karli, hey," Tyler pulled me out of my chair to hug him. "What are you doing back?"

"I moved back with Celeste," I said, looking at Reid. I wanted to hug him, but I wasn't sure if he'd let me. I did it anyways, and was surprised when his arms wrapped around me. We pulled back, but he didn't let go; instead, he let his eyes give me the up-down.

"You look good."

"Thanks." He nodded a little before pulling up a chair beside the table and turning it around to straddle it. The conversation started up again, but I could feel his eyes burning into my profile. Out of all of the boys, Caleb was the only one I had dated, if that's what you wanted to call it, but Reid was the only one I had slept with. It was never anything more between us, only sex, but it still made me him in a different light than the other boys. Not that I didn't see Caleb differently, too, but Reid had been places that none of the others had been. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Caleb stood up from the table and opened his arm to someone. I turned to see a pretty blonde with a huge smile on her face. Caleb grabbed her a chair and moved Reid's closer to mine with his foot. Squeezing the chair between his own and Reid's, Caleb sat down and kissed the blonde. Jealousy flared, but I pushed it down and looked at Reid who was still staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He didn't look away but tapped his chin with his fingers, a habit that he'd had since birth.

"Karli?" I looked at Caleb as he motioned to Blondie. "This is Sarah Wenham. Sarah, this is Karli Osment." I stuck out my hand and she shook it, sending me a real smile. I sent one back and leaned forward on the table. My phone started ringing, so I dug it out of my purse and answered it with a polite hello.

"Karli, this is Celeste."

"I know."

"Where are you?"

"Nicky's."

"I figured. Um, Travis and I are going to Wal-Mart to buy groceries and some other things for the house. What time does Nicky's close?"

"Two."

"Are you going back to the colony house before you come home?"

"I don't know. Maybe," I rubbed my nose and stared at my drink.

"Okay, just be home before three, please?"

"Why so late?"

"It's your first night back and I know you need to catch up with the Sons."

"Yeah, you're certainly right about that."

"So, three it is?"

"You got it."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Celeste."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I was surprised when Reid followed me out to my car when we were all leaving Nicky's.

"Hey, Karli, wait up," he said, walking up behind me. I closed the car door and leaned against it, facing him.

"What's up, Reid?" He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Pogue and Caleb walked up.

"We're going to take Ashley and Sarah back to the dorms and then we'll meet you guys and Tyler at the colony house," Caleb told me. I nodded and looked at Reid. He licked his lips and looked from Caleb to me. "We've got a lot of talking to do."

"Yeah," I whispered, still looking at Reid. "You need a lift?"

"Sure."

"Good, that way Gorman won't shoot at you," Caleb said.

"He's still doing that?" He flashed me a smile and nodded. He kissed my cheek and walked back to his car and Sarah sitting in the front seat. I watched him walk away until I heard Reid scoff and walk around to the passenger side of the car and open the door. "What was that for?" I climbed into the car just as he did. I cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Pulling onto the highway, I glanced at Reid.

"Reid?"

"Some things never change." I waited for him to elaborate, but when he didn't, I was confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I see the way you still look at him, Karli." I glanced at him again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know **exactly** what I'm talking about." Of course I did, but I wasn't about to admit that I still had feelings for Caleb, especially now that he had a girlfriend.

"Whatever, Reid." We were silent the rest of the drive save for my gum popping. I knew that would get on his nerves, so I did it continually until he turned the radio up loud enough to drown me out. When I pulled to the end of the dirt road, I was surprised to see that Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were already there. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut before I stalked to the door and through the house down to the basement. I brushed past Pogue to sit on a short wooden stool and pout.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, sitting on the chair beside me.

"Reid's an asshole."

"That we've established, thank you," Reid said, walking down the last three steps.

"Reid, what did you say?" Pogue asked him, walking towards him and getting in his face about it. That was the best part about being with this group, they always protected their own whether the conflict was inside the group or out.

"Nothing," he replied, staring at me.

"Do you have to start shit already? Can you at least let her get settled in?" Caleb asked him, obviously showing how pissed off he was. Reid said nothing, only took a seat across the fire pit from us.

Two hours later, and I had heard every last detail of what had happened since I'd left. The boys told me about Chase Collins who was actually related to John Putnam through Hagen, the bastard son of Goody Pope, Caleb's ascending, his father's death, that Kate and her family had moved to Georgia to get away from Ipswich, and how Sarah knew everything.

"Everything?"

"Well, she doesn't know about you," Pogue said, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees.

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked Caleb. He shrugged and sighed.

"What am I going to say? Yeah, Sarah, I've actually been lying to you this whole time. There were actually six families, but nothing is ever said about the sixth because it's the only generation that can ascend a female, though it usually does not. Oh, and we act as though that family does not exist because our ancestors were male chauvinists and it was only mentioned in the prologue of the Book of Damnation and those pages are lost forever. The only reason we even know about all of it is word of mouth." I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. "Yeah, that'll go over real well."

We sat in silence before Tyler finally broke it.

"You ascend next week, right, Karli?"

"Yeah," I answered, not looking up from my nails.

"Are you scared?" That got my attention, so I looked him. It was common knowledge within the Covenant that a female had a 50/50 chance of surviving the ascending. I thought I was strong enough to survive it, but the thought that I might not was always there, nagging in the back of my head.

"Yeah, Tyler, I am." I looked at Reid and I saw his jaw clench before he looked away. I looked at Pogue and Caleb and got the same response both times. They didn't think I'd make it.

**: x : x : x :**

"How was Nicky's?" Celeste asked from the breakfast nook table. I put the boxes of cereal away and sighed. Travis had just retired to bed, so we were now free to talk about the Covenant.

"Nicky's was fine. It was the drive to the colony house that was the bad part."

"What happened?"

"Reid just, he just hasn't changed at all."

"Don't be cryptic."

"He just called me on some shit that I'm not prepared to be called on."

"Your feelings for Caleb?" I unloaded a bag of fresh vegetables and stuck them in the refrigerator, avoiding answering her. "Karlissa, talk to me."

"Yeah," I paused to push some things around, "my feelings for Caleb." Celeste and I talked. She was more like a mother to me than anything else, but she was still young at 20, and often had amazing insight into what I was going through. I told her nearly everything and she returned the favor. She never judged, only allowed me to vent before taking a problem-solving approach to every situation. I couldn't wait until she had the baby, she was going to be an incredible mother.

"Are you going to tell him that you still have feelings for him even though it's two years later?" I stuck all of the plastic bags into one, tied it, and set it aside to be recycled.

"Definitely not. He's got a girlfriend and they've been together for three months."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and it's not fair to him for me to dump all of this onto him. He's happy, you know? And I don't want to mess that up for him."

"What if he'd rather be with you than her?"

"Then he'll find his way to me."

"Aw," she said, standing up from the table and walked over to me to hug me. "You're such a romantic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I rolled the windows down and allowed the breeze to blow the hair away from my face as I drove slowly to my destination. The air was freezing cold but it made me feel alive, so I just turned the heater up. Imogen Heap was singing her heart out through the stereo speakers as I lazily moved my lips along with the song. I should have been home asleep, I was moving into the Spenser dorms the next day, but I just couldn't sleep. Moving back to Ipswich had stirred up so many emotions and thoughts, that it would be a miracle if I ever slept again.

I had thought I was over Caleb, that is, until I saw that gorgeous face of his, that smile that always drove me crazy. We'd dated more than once a couple of years back, but it had always ended the same way: I wanted a real relationship, and all he wanted to do was have someone to call his girlfriend. I'd turn to Reid every time with my heartbreak story, and he'd coax me into bed. I didn't mind, usually, and I didn't regret it. It felt good to know that someone wanted me. Caleb and Reid had gotten into a major fight as soon as Caleb had found out about Reid and I sleeping together, and I knew that it was wrong of me to go to Reid after Caleb, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

I sighed the thoughts away as I approached the bridge. I pulled to the side of it and turned off Celeste's car, throwing the keys in the passenger's seat. Climbing out of the SUV, I straightened my skirt and walked toward Caleb. I knew he'd be here, well, I'd hoped at least. I wanted to talk to him alone about some things, and now was my perfect time.

"I figured you'd come out here," he said, giving me a smile and squinting at me a little.

"Oh, yeah, how's that?"

"I just know you." I hugged him and smiled before I sat on the edge of the bridge and swiveled so that my legs were dangling off the edge. I stared down at my leggings and ballet slippers and suddenly wished that I had worn pants and boots.

"Amazing that I'm still so predictable." 

"I didn't say anything about predictability." I took a deep breath of the cold December air and chuckled.

"I missed this weather."

"Was it that much different in Virginia?" I nodded, not looking at him.

"The air here is lighter, or something. This is home to me, Caleb." He sat beside me on the bridge, his feet on the road. I stared straight ahead, but I could feel his eyes tracing the lines of my face. I glanced at him only to receive a goofy grin.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, more."

"Not even possible."

"Whatever." We sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the stream below and the sound of our breathing.

"Karli?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Reid say to you earlier to piss you off?" I looked into his eyes and came so very close to telling him, but I didn't. I didn't even know Sarah yet, and I didn't want her to hate me before I really got a chance to show her who I was. I shook my head.

"It was nothing. He's just an ass and was trying to get a reaction out of me."

"Which he did."

"Yeah."

"Listen," he scratched the back of his head and looked away from me, all nervous habits, "I know we haven't talked in two years, but, if you ever need anyone, I'm here." He looked back at me and gave me a serious face.

"I know, Caleb."

"No, I'm not sure that you do. I know we've been through a lot of shit together and apart, but I still feel this connection to you. I just don't want to lose that connection again. If all of us aren't together, it feels like pieces are missing." I smiled.

"How do you think it felt for me? I was missing four pieces, not just one."

"I can only imagine." My cell phone started ringing in my jacket pocket, so I dug it out and sighed when I read "Reid."

"Yeah?"

"Don't act like you aren't happy to hear from me."

"What do you want, Reid?"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Look, don't be so fucking hostile. I just wanted to apologize for earlier, and to talk to you alone."

"I'm kind of busy right now."

"You're with Caleb, aren't you?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not _with _Caleb. We just so happened to end up at the same place at the same time."

"I'm sure."

"What's it to you, anyways? You're not my father or my boyfriend, so you really have no reason to care."

"Whatever." He hung up on me and I pulled the phone away from my ear to stare at it.

"I have half a mind to call him back and bitch at him for hanging up on me," I told Caleb who still wasn't looking at me.

"I don't want this to come across as vain or anything."

"Oh, Lord."

"Karli, why is he so jealous of you and me? I mean, he always has been ever since we first started dating. I mean, we're not even together like that now and he's flipping out."

"It's because he's secretly in love with me," I said quickly with quite a sarcastic tone. Caleb let out a bark of laughter and I jumped.

"Are you so sure that it's a secret?" I stared at him.

"I was totally joking."

"I wasn't."

**: x : x : x :**

I groaned loudly and slammed my palm down on my alarm clock before rolling out of bed and scratching my head. I slowly climbed in the shower and just stood under the hot stream of water for what seemed like forever. I was still cold from the night before on the outside, even though my soul felt warm for the first time in a long time. I washed my body and hair before I laid my head against the shower wall and nearly fell back asleep. I was insanely tired and it was my own fault for staying out nearly until sunrise, but the time spent with Caleb had been well worth it. Just being with him reminded me of my life when it was simple: before my father died, before my mother became an alcoholic, before Celeste miscarried again and again, before my depression. His presence really did keep me sane sometimes.

I had told him everything last night, well, everything except my feelings for him. He now knew about my mom and her psychotic alcohol abuse, how we figured that was the cause of Celeste's baby problems, how the whole situation left me in a therapist's chair every other Tuesday. He knew it all. Caleb was a male version of Celeste, only more attractive and with a deeper voice. He listened like there was nothing in the world he'd rather be doing and made the comments that I needed to hear. For those qualities, I'd have done anything for him, so when he had asked me to get to know Sarah better, I agreed. He said that since Kate had moved to Georgia that she was lost. She and Ashley had bonded, but not in the way that she and Kate had, even though they had known each other for all of a month.

"Karli, hurry up, we've got to get down to the dorms." Celeste's voice startled me and I slipped and busted my ass in the shower. "Are you okay?"

"Eh."

"Karli? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Celeste."

"Then hurry up and get out of the shower. I want to help you get set up at Spenser but I'm going to leave you on your own if it means I have to miss my soaps." I laughed and pulled myself off of the shower floor.

"It's Saturday!"

"They're VHS."

"Then can't you watch them later?"

"No, you loser, I'm on a set schedule here, so hurry the heck up!"

"Twenty years old and already addicted to soap operas," I muttered. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel and going to my room.

The drive to Spenser from the Osment Estate was a only about 13 minutes long, however, just long enough to make me not want to drive it every morning. I hated driving pretty much for any length of time, driving from Ipswich to Marion had done that to me, so moving in the dorms was the best thing for me. That and I could party until the wee hours of the morning and Celeste would never know. She'd pretty much guess, but she'd never actually know.

I couldn't see where I was going because of a huge box of clothes I was carrying so I nearly knocked Caleb over in the hallway. He laughed at my struggling with the box before he took it from me and walked me to my dorm.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him, unlocking and opening the door for him. He stepped past me and set the box down on the only dressed bed in the room. My arrival meant an odd number of girls, so I got a whole dorm room all to myself.

"I came over to chill with Pogue and Tyler."

"No Reid?"

"He's pissed at me for something."

"Oh." I ripped the tape off of the top of the box and hoped that Reid's attitude problem had nothing to do with me.

"What do you mean, 'oh?'" I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What are you thinking?"

"That I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Should it?"

"I don't know. He was pretty upset on the phone last night."

"He's just jealous." I moved the box to the floor and sat on the bed. Caleb sat beside me and sighed.

"What's there to be jealous of, Caleb?"

"We've been through a lot together, Karli. We used to be pretty close." He took my hand and turned a little so that he was facing me. "I was kind of hoping that we could rebuild our friendship. You really don't know how much I've missed you. You were a fresh mind on every situation that I would go through. It gets tough being surrounded by male opinions." I cracked a smile and heard Celeste cuss behind the door. I quickly went to it and opened it only to see her look from me to Caleb and then back to me.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, we were just unpacking my boxes," I explained, ushering her though the door. She nearly threw the box on the bed before she hugged Caleb.

"Damn, boy, puberty was good to you." I rolled my eyes in embarrassment as she hugged him again. Travis walked through the still-open door and raised an eyebrow at Celeste.

"Am I being replaced?"

"Definitely not. Travis, this is Caleb Danvers. This is one of the boys that Karli and I pretty much grew up with." They exchanged hellos and shook hands as I just leaned against the open door shaking my head.

There were a total of nine boxes there we had to lug from the car to the room. Travis, Caleb, and even Pogue helped us with the remainder so that Celeste wouldn't have to pick up anything. I, the semi-feminist of the group, was determined to carry my own boxes at least up the stairs, even though I did drop one of them on Pogue's foot. He just glared at me while I laughed and picked the box up before I could say anything. Once everything was unpacked and fairly put away Celeste and Travis returned to the Estate, and Caleb and Pogue disappeared. I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. I needed to have a chat with Reid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hello?"

"Reid, hey, this is Karli."

"I know." He didn't sound happy, but I didn't care.

"Where are you? We need to talk."

"Wow, you're actually talking to me. You're obviously not with Caleb." He said it in a very sarcastic manner, and I really didn't appreciate it.

"You're being so stupid and immature right now, I can't even believe it." Awkward moment of silence.

"It's true, though."

"So, what? I still have feelings for him, okay?" I paused to let out a sad sigh. "But, there's nothing I can do about it. He's got Sarah and they're happy together and I'd never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Or mine and Sarah's friendship. If I can be an adult about it, why can't you?" I heard a knock on the door so I stood up and walked to the door. On the other side was Reid, his cell phone still firmly planted against his ear.

"Because I don't like it." He moved the phone away from his ear before he closed it and put it in his pocket. I moved so that he could walk through the door.

"The fact that you were right outside my dorm is really creepy," I told him as he reclined on my bed and put his hands behind his head. I shoved one of his legs off the bed and sat at the foot of it, facing him. He just stared at me and so I stared back.

"You said we needed to talk."

"You need to quit being such an asshole."

"You need to quit pining away over Caleb."

"I most certainly don't pine for Caleb."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever. Talk to me, Reid."

"What do you want me to say, Karli? It bothers me that you still feel like you do."

"Why?"

"Because he treated you like shit so many times and yet you went back to him every time." I looked down at my hands in my lap and sighed. He was right about that one. Caleb had been so awful to me so many times when we were kids. And every time I'd run to Reid. But Caleb had grown up so very much since then, right? I looked back up at him and shrugged. "Still having feelings for him makes you look like a fool."

"No one knows that I still have feelings for him. Except you and Celeste."

"I noticed, don't you think others will, too?"

"No. Reid, you've always known me so much better than everyone else."

"In more than one way. That's my whole damn point." I was confused and I told him as much. "God, if you can't figure out what I'm saying here then I don't know what to do." He folded the leg that was on the bed so that I had more room. Since Caleb had said that thing about Reid being in love with me, I'd started questioning the little things that Reid said and did. I started noticing how differently he treated me than other girls, or hell, anyone. I looked in his eyes and what Caleb had said was confirmed. I looked at his nose and those lips before looking back at his eyes and seeing that look still there.

"You've lost your mind," I muttered, starting to climb off the bed. He leaned forward lightening fast and grabbed my arm to keep me from moving.

"Don't you fucking _dare _throw my feelings aside like that. I'm putting myself out there and confessing something to you that I've never told anyone before. You know how I am about girls. I just don't do this." His voice was strong, but there was a pleading look in his eyes. Oh, those eyes. I always could read this boy by his eyes. He couldn't hide anything from me. Well, anything except the fact that he was madly in love with me.

"Reid, I'm not the same girl I was two years ago. I've changed and grown so much. How can you know that you still feel the same way?"

"All it took was seeing you, again."

"But you might not be able to stand my personality. The entire time I've been back I've been arguing with you. No. Just, no." I tried to get off the bed, again, and this time he let me. He sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed as I paced back and forth across the room, chewing on my fingers.

"Will you at least give me a chance?" I couldn't look at him. The tone in his voice was fragile. I'd heard that tone once and only once before: the night that I slept with him for the first time. I wasn't his first, but he was mine, and he was oh so gentle. He spoke to me in hushed, concerned tones the whole time to comfort and soothe me. I'd stopped pacing and was standing directly in front of him. He stared at me before he rubbed his hands down his face and through his hair. "Don't go there."

"It's kind of hard not to, Reid."

"But sex just complicates things." My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"Can I hear that again, please?" He rolled his eyes at me and laid back on the bed. "So, are you telling me to ignore everything that happened between us before?"

"No, I just want you to treat me like you treat the others instead of acting like I have the plague."

"I've never done that."

"Whatever. You were barely talking to me when you left."

"I was, too."

"It's because you were with Caleb."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you attached yourself to me when you guys broke up."

"Okay, so I'm a co-dependent and clingy." I meant it sarcastically, but it came out bordering bitter.

"And you fuck people over."

"Excuse me?" I asked, getting pissed. "Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and insulting me?"

"I'm not insulting you, I'm talking to you, isn't that what you asked of me?"

"This definitely isn't talking." He ignored my statement and launched right back into his previous train of thought.

"You used me every time, Karli. You'd date Caleb, he'd treat you like crap, you'd come running to me, sleep with me, Caleb would apologize, and you'd go back to him. Did you ever stop to think how I felt about it?"

"You always acted like you didn't have feelings, Reid. The fact that you do is quite a shocker."

"That's not fair."

"How?"

"Just because I didn't let you in doesn't mean there wasn't anything to let you into."

"And how was I supposed to know that?"

"Because I'm human." I had nothing to say to that, so I said nothing. I just stared at him while he purposely didn't meet my eyes.

"So, where does that leave us?"

"That's a damn good question."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I woke up bright and early Monday morning so that I could get my shower before every other girl on my hall got up. As soon as I returned to my room, my phone started ringing.

"Yellow?"

"First day of school, are you nervous?" It was Celeste. I smiled in spite of the fact that it **was** Monday morning. I sat down on my vanity stool and stared at my reflection.

"Not as nervous as I could be. I used to go to school here, I know where everything is, I've already got my schedule. There's nothing really to be nervous about."

"You're in way too good of a mood for a Monday." I ignored her comment.

"Has Mom called, yet?"

"No, but I was planning to call her today."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure she's doing okay."

"Karli, you don't think what I did was wrong, do you? I mean, you know, leaving her like that." I paused and smiled at the fragility in my older sister's voice.

"I think what you did was completely right."

"Thank you." I repositioned the towel on my head and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that's right. You, Miss I-finally-got-rid-of-my-sister-so-I-no-longer-call-her, have not heard about mine and Reid's little talk." 

"Oh, lord."

"Yeah, it was bad, but then it got better, but then it got bad, again. He told me he has all these feelings for me and has since before we even moved."

"Using the words 'Reid' and 'feelings' in the same sentence just sounds weird."

"You're telling me."

"So, like, what else was said?"

"He told me that I looked like a fool because I still have feelings for Caleb and then I asked him why and he just gave me _the look_."

"_The look_?" she repeated.

"Yes, _the look_. And I told him he was crazy and he was like, 'Don't throw my feelings aside like that.'"

"Wow."

"Yeah. Then he was asking me if I could just give a chance."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I care about him, still, but I've really got it bad for Caleb."

"Who has a girlfriend." I sighed.

"Who has a girlfriend."

"Did the conversation end well?"

"Eh, not really. We were still talking and my phone rang and it was Caleb. Reid was like, 'Don't you even think about answering that phone.' I did it just because he told me not to."

"Karli!"

"I know, but I'm a borderline feminist and I just like to piss him off."

"Yeah, but he was actually being a person to you and not an asshole."

"True."

"You've got to understand where he's coming from on this one."

"I do?"

"He's got all of these feelings for you and he's got to live with the fact that he's never going to be Caleb to you. He's always going to be second in line. That's got to hurt." I nodded on my end of the phone and pushed around a makeup brush on the vanity. "I mean, it's not your fault that you feel the way you feel, but it's also not his fault that he feels the way he feels."

"I guess."

"What did Caleb want, anyways?"

"For me to go to lunch with him and Sarah."

"Did you?"

"Negative, I told him I still had loads of unpacking to do. It wasn't a lie."

"You packed half the world."

"I know, but I may need all of this stuff."

"Question."

"What?"

"Would you have gone if it was just Caleb?"

"I'd love to lie and tell you that I don't know, but the truth is that I probably would have. It's not because I don't like Sarah or anything remotely related to that, it's just that I don't like to see them together."

"That's amazing that you're risking your own happiness for theirs." I grunted in reply. "Maybe Reid could, uh, help you out with that happiness thing."

"Are you pushing for Reid, here?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Because I think he deserves the chance. Purely based on his being there for you when you and Caleb used to 'date.' That's so out of character for him, and I really respect that he was your shoulder to cry on when you needed him." We were both silent for a minute before I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You know, I could just die by ascension and then all of this worrying and drama would be for nothing."

"Karli," her voice was strong and serious, "don't talk like that."

"What did I say?"

"I don't even want you thinking like that."

"It was a joke, Celeste."

"I don't care. It's not funny."

"Sorry." We continued talking for a bit before I looked at the clock. "Shit, I've got to go if I'm going to fix hair and makeup for the first day of school."

"Call me tonight?"

"Sure."

"Good luck, Karli."

"Thanks, Celeste."

**: x : x : x :**

Weaving my way through the halls at Spenser was like riding a bike. It took me a few minutes to adjust to the pace, but once I got it, you couldn't have picked me out as the new kid. Even though, technically, I wasn't. Being back was strange but not, all at the same time. I saw many familiar faces in addition to the new ones, and I got millions of hugs, handshakes, and "oh my God, I can't believe you're backs."

My first class of the day was my AP English class. Yeah, it was a real jumpstart to my day. I paid as much attention as I could, but nearly fell asleep more than once. Next was my AP American History class that really did put me to sleep. I'd already learned everything in there at least three times just like in my English class. Those were concrete core classes that would never change. I didn't really understand what was so AP about them, but Celeste said they were a good idea and would look good on a college application, so I took them. We had a 30 minute break between classes, and then my third period was my free lunch period. I swung open the cafeteria doors to see many of the same faces that I'd been seeing all day. One that I couldn't seem to get away from was Aaron.

"You stalking me, gorgeous?" I didn't stop walking to the lunch counter, but paused long enough to give him a look.

"Definitely not, Aaron."

"Aw, come on, humor me?" He moved closer and put his arm around me. I moved out of his reach and kept walking. He called me a bitch under his breath and walked away. I rolled my eyes and got in line. We, the Sons of Ipswich, Aaron, and myself had all been friends as kids. Aaron had chased me for years and got totally pissed when I dated Caleb, resulting in his unrelenting hatred for all of the Sons. It was stupid and childish, but I wasn't going to date him just so that he'd be nice to the boys. Reid liked the drama too much.

As I waited in line, I looked around the room. Sarah finally caught my eye with her rapid arm waving. I smiled at her and she motioned for me to come over. I quickly got my tray of amazing smelling turkey, rice and gravy, and green beans before I made my way over to her table. I sat down and smiled at Ashley who gave me a real smile in return.

"Hi, girls," I said, picking change out of my pocket to get a drink out of the machine. I got a Coke and returned to the table to see that Reid, Pogue, and Caleb had also taken seats. "Is this the party table or what?"

"I thought you didn't like Coke," Reid said, sitting in his usual position: straddling a backwards chair. I shrugged.

"I've changed." I let my eyes say a little more than my mouth and he narrowed his eyes at me for just a second.

"Awkward," Pogue said, his arm around Ashley with her head laying in the crook of his neck. We all laughed and I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Tyler?"

"Library," someone said.

"Aw, he always was the bookworm." I started eating as everyone started talking to their significant other, well, everyone except Reid. I didn't look at him, but I could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my skull. I glanced in his direction to see that he was tapping his fingers on his chin, per usual. "What?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes, sipped my drink, and looked back at him.

"At least you're talking to me."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Sarah suddenly asked. I didn't look up from my plate. Reid was going to handle this one.

"We fight a lot." Genius answer. I gave a sarcastic bark of laughter that earned me a glare from Reid.

"Oh." She could tell we didn't really want to talk about it. I sent her a thank you smile and she nodded in return.

"Karli, what's your next class?" Pogue asked me.

"Spanish III."

"Hell yes, me, too. You're definitely sitting next me." Ashley went really still and gave me the up-down. Great, just when I thought we were making progress. I finished eating and we talked for a bit longer before the bell rang. Everyone hurried out of the lunch room, but I grabbed Ashley's arm to hold her back.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Pogue was up ahead and turned around to walk towards us. "Go on, Pogue, I'll meet you in there." He raised an eyebrow but turned back around and walked down the hall. Ashley just stared at me, waiting for me to say whatever it was that I had to say. "Whether or not you're worried about it, I just wanted to let you know that I am completely uninterested in Pogue."

"How do I know you're telling the truth."

"You don't, but you'll just have to take my word on it. I've never felt anything for him beyond a tight brotherly bond. He used to be one of my best friends and I want us to be that close again, but that's it. I'm not even remotely interested in him romantically." She squinted her eyes at me and looked at me sideways.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She nodded and bit her lip before she hugged me and walked away. I stared after her wondering what had just happened.

Spanish III wasn't nearly as boring as all of my other classes, I guess because Pogue was in there. We sat beside each other and passed notes, played game after game of tic-tac-toe, and made faces at the teacher when his back was turned. All after completing our class work, of course.

Next was my Pre-Cal class. I got to sit between Reid and Caleb with Tyler on the other side of Reid. Tyler was busy talking to some girl on the other side of him, so that pretty much left Reid, Caleb, and myself to fend for ourselves. The math course at Spenser was actually ahead of the math course I had been taken at my previous school, so the majority of that class period was spent with Reid and Caleb teaching me. I was surprised more than once by Reid. He actually seemed to know what he was doing and insisted that _he_ teach me what I needed to know. It was oh so obvious to Caleb what Reid was doing, but it was apparent by the smirk on Caleb's face that he was nothing but amused by it.

We had a short 15 minute break between fifth and sixth period, but I had no sixth period, so I was done for the day. I still met up with the rest of the group outside under this huge oak tree that had been there longer than the actual school. Sarah had found me right before I walked out of the door and had looped her arm through mine to walk me out there.

"How's your first day back been?" she asked, pushing the door open for the both of us.

"Pretty well. I'm going to have to drink a pot of coffee to keep me awake through my English and History AP classes, though. Those two first thing in the morning is not a good idea." She gave a small laugh and continued walking me to the group. Caleb was sitting Indian style under the tree, a book open in his lap. Sarah quickly released me to join him. I looked around to see Ashley and Pogue chilling in the grass, hand in hand. I walked around the huge tree to see that Reid was sitting on the other side of it. His legs were steepled with his arms laying on his knees.

"Hi," I said, toeing at the grass. He looked up and squinted against the sunlight. I watched his hand as he twisted a weed around in his fingers.

"Hi."

"Having fun down there?" He nodded and patted the area beside him.

"Care to join me?" I shrugged and sat down beside him, sitting closer to him than I had intended. We were silent for a while, with him just twisting the weed between his fingers.

"Reid, listen, I'm sorry." He looked back at me and said nothing. "For, you know, everything that I've said or done or whatever. I've never meant to hurt you or throw your thoughts or feelings aside."

"What does that mean?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you saying all of this?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired of us fighting."

"Are you going to give me a shot at this relationship thing?" I pulled my legs up to my chest and leaned my head on his shoulder. His shoulders had always been my favorite part of his body. They were broad and square, sturdy. In my mind, even with as restless and fickle as he was, those shoulders represented stability. He looked back at me. "Karli?"

"Reid?"

"Answer?" I sighed into his shoulder and rubbed my cheek against it. Reid had always been good to me, really, he had. I was the one girl that he'd slept with and had not dumped. I was the one girl who had earned and kept his respect. I was the one girl that he wanted a real relationship with. I heard Sarah giggle on the other side of the tree. I was never going to be here. Caleb was hers and whether I liked it or not, I liked _her_. She deserved him and I just wasn't the type of girl to break up relationships for my own gain. I stared at Reid's profile. I deserved to be with someone who wanted me, and it wasn't as though I didn't like Reid. I liked him quite a bit, actually, but had never thought to give him a real chance because of my feelings for Caleb. I mean, sure, Reid could be a total ass most of the time, he was arrogant and shallow, but he cared about me. He loved me. I knew that he did.

"Okay." He froze and turned his head back to look at me.

"What'd you say?"

"I said 'okay.' But I'm going to warn you, if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. I'm not jeopardizing our friendship for a relationship. Deal?"

"Deal," he looked into my eyes as his flashed fire. I looked at the ground in front of us as a pink tulip sprouted and grew. I picked the flower and hugged Reid close to me. He still remembered my favorite flower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Okay, run that by me one more time?" I asked of Celeste. We were sitting at the breakfast nook table Tuesday night over homemade sugar cookies and milk.

"We're going to tell Travis that I'm going with you to see a band at Nicky's tomorrow night, so that I can secretly be there for your ascension."

"And if he shows up at Nicky's?"

"Then we're screwed." I pushed the plate away from me and laid my head on the table. My melodramatic side told me that I should be frantic, but I really didn't feel much about the fact that I could die in less than 24 hours. I was trying to take on one problem at a time, and the main problem at this moment was figuring out a way to get Celeste to the Putnam barn without Travis being suspicious of where she was going and why. "Let's use the Sons as an excuse." I raised an eyebrow at her, my cheek still firmly planted against the cold wood tabletop.

"What?"

"We'll tell Travis that you and I are having dinner with the boys."

"Oh, yeah, because you having dinner with a bunch of gorgeous males is better than the fact that I'm secretly a witch."

"Then you come up with something."

"I don't want to," I whined. She rolled her eyes at me and leaned back in her chair. She was staring at me so I stuck my tongue out at her. "I guess we could just ask Nicky to cover for us. He's still got it bad for you, so I'm sure he would."

"How are you and Reid?" I sat up at this question and slouched in my chair.

"Fine." I continued looking at her. "Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know, just wondering." I opened my mouth to say something else, but quickly closed it when my phone rang. It was Caleb. I flipped it open and sat back in my chair.

"Hello?"

"Karli? We have a huge problem." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Celeste.

"What's that?"

"I kind of just told Sarah."

"Told Sarah, what, exactly?"

"About us."

"I don't understand."

"I told her about me and you, and how we dated a million times and would break up. Then I told her about you and Reid and that's why you were hesitant to try to have a relationship with him." Yeah, the fact that I'd slept with Reid two years ago was the reason I didn't want to date him; the fact that I had it for Caleb had nothing to do with it. 

"What's the problem?"

"She's pissed off at me, that's the problem!" he yelled at me. My attitude immediately switched into defense mode.

"Caleb, chill out, I didn't do anything wrong here." He sighed and I could imagine him digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"God, I'm sorry, Karls." I froze. He had just called me 'Karls.' I hadn't heard that pet name in years. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"What do I do?"

"Well, I'm at Celeste's right now, but I'm leaving soon. Maybe when I get back to the dorms I'll swing by her room and talk to her."

"Are you so sure that's a good idea?" 

"No, but do you have a better one?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

"Call me and let me know how it goes?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

"Great drinking parties."

"That's not exactly what I was going for, but, okay." We said our goodbyes and hung up. Then Celeste walked me to the door.

"Karli, just be careful with Sarah, okay? I realize how easy it would be to break her down, but Caleb really needs your help." I started out onto the lawn and then at my crappy old 1982 Toyota Celica sitting in the driveway.

"Celeste, I would never do that to her," I began, turning around to face her. " I would never do that to Caleb."

"I didn't think so, but as we've all seen, power is sometimes hard keep under control." I snorted and sighed before I hugged my sister.

"Hey, since tomorrow is my birthday, how about you let me take the Tahoe?"

"Hey, how about not?" I pouted as she hugged me again and pushed me towards my car. "You turn 18 tomorrow which means you get, like, four of your trust funds. You can buy a car with one of them."

"It won't take a whole one to buy a car." She shrugged, said goodbye, and walked back into the house, locking the door behind her. I stuck my tongue out and climbed into my car, praying that the piece of junk would start. It did with ease and I pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road. Then I realized that I had again forgotten to ask Celeste about Mom. Oops.

The 13 minute drive wasn't nearly long enough for me to plan what I was going to say to Sarah. Then again, it would have been useless anyways. I didn't know her well enough to know what she would say to what I was telling her.

I took a deep breath as I walked down her hall and stood in front of her dorm room door. I rapped on it three times and waited, breathing. She opened the door with a smile, saw me, and her smile dropped. I slipped my foot between the doorframe and the path of the door so when she tried to slam the door, she couldn't.

"Karli, you are not welcome here, and I'm not kidding," she said, still trying to close the door.

"Sarah, it's time you and I had a little chat." She was frantic with the door, then, trying over and over to get it to close. "My foot is in the way, you're not going to get it closed." She looked up at me and I could see the anger in her eyes, and deeper than that, hurt.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I know that, but I _need_ to talk to you."

"Please, just leave." I almost felt sorry for her. She was trying to hard to be strong but Caleb had just smashed her heart into a million pieces and there I was trying to help her pick them up, but she believed only the worst in me. Not that I could really blame her.

"Not until you talk to me." She broke then. A sobbing mess, she just fell to the floor. I pushed through the door and helped her get to the bed. I closed the door behind us and sat beside her. She wouldn't look at me, and I could do was sit there. "Sarah, what happened between me and Caleb happened. I'm not going to deny that. But I am going to tell you that we were kids. We were stupid and thought we were meant to be together. Which, obviously, was very wrong."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"All of it? Why were you together? Why did you think you were meant to be together? Why were you wrong?"

"God, Caleb is going to kill me." She looked at me then.

"For what?" I pushed my fingers through my hair and turned to completely face her.

"Sarah, I'm the descendant of the sixth family of Ipswich."

"There are only five families. I've seen the book, Karli."

"Yeah, you've seen the chapters of the book, but you've never seen the prologue."

"What?"

"John Putnam's mistresses are the ones who came together to write the Book of Damnation. They began with a prologue, but never got any further because John discovered them and took the book away. He ripped the prologue out and burned it, but was surprised to find that the pages would not burn." I looked at her; her eyes were wide with interest. "Sarah, you cannot tell **anyone** what I'm about to tell you."

"I know, I can't tell anyone about the Sons."

"No, I mean, you can't even tell the Sons what I'm about to tell you. This stays between you and I."

"Why?"

"Because, basically, what I'm about to tell you could change the outcome of the human race." She said nothing. "John did not have time to retrieve the pages from the fire, however, because the City Council barged into his house and arrested him. His sixth and final mistress, Sadie Tuten, who was actually his house cleaner, quickly grabbed the pages and hid them away. She was three months pregnant at the time. Everyone assumed the child was that of her husbands, but it was actually John Putnam's."

"I don't understand why I can't tell Caleb this."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. The reason that John Putnam tried to destroy the prologue was his third child conceived out of wedlock turned out to be a girl. He was embarrassed and shamed, so he killed her mother, thinking it was her fault. He hid the girl away from the world, but never had the heart to kill her, you know, daddy's little girl, and all that. He was a male chauvinist, and believed that nothing would ever come from this child, but she turned 13 about a week before he was killed. She, like the men, would receive her powers when she ascended. She did, five years later, and had one son, who received powers, also."

"Cool."

"It's confusing, because sometimes it's a male, and sometimes it's a female that is born, but John Putnam didn't want the world to know that females could have the powers, and the prologue told all about his female child. So, before he died, he promised his mistresses that if they ever wrote of her again, he'd come back from the dead and kill them, yadda yadda, and he also cast a spell right before he was killed."

"What was it?"

"Any female that does not possess the courage, heart, and strength equal to that of a male will die through ascension on her 18th birthday."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, and I'm to ascend tomorrow. Anyways, the reason that you can't tell the Sons is because of what else the prologue says."

"What?"

"That there are no consequences of using. The addiction, the aging? Those are all psychologically carried out. These men really believe that they will age, so they do. They really believe they'll become addicted, so they do. You cannot tell the Sons because with the power that they have, they could pretty much take over the world, Sarah. You don't realize just how much power they possess. Neither do they, because they're afraid to test it out because of the fear that they'll become addicted. It's a self-contained system of checks and balances, all created by the mistresses of John Putnam."

"But, you could have saved Caleb's father!"

"No, no, he was far too gone before I received the prologue."

"Wait, wait, wait. Before you 'received' the prologue?" I sat quietly for a few minutes. "Karli?"

"Yeah."

"You possess it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"That's how it stays in the families. My blood line is the only one that can even know that it exists. Every child receives it on his or her 13th birthday with the promise that he or she will be killed if the others find out. It's a huge responsibility for a 13-year-old." We sat quietly for a few moments, her absorbing the information I had just given her.

"So, what if you die tomorrow night? There are no more descendants of the sixth family, right?"

"Right, if I die, the sixth family dies with me."

"Jeez."

"You're telling me."

"Do you mind if I come tomorrow? I know the Sons are going."

"What? Want to see me die?" She looked appalled and I laughed.

"Karli, of course not." 

"Sarah, I was kidding. You can come, but only if you forgive me and Caleb for not telling you about us."

"I do forgive you. I guess I kind of understand now, like, about how you thought you could be together. But what I don't understand is why you guys always broke up."

"I wanted a relationship and all he wanted was a chick to call his girlfriend."

"Ouch. He's changed since then." I smiled.

"Yeah." 

"Hold up. You wanted a real relationship, but you were with Reid?"

"Reid has always treated me differently than he did other girls."

"I certainly hope so." I gave a playful roll of my eyes and she actually hugged me. "Friends?"

"Friends."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Reid?" I said, pushing him back just a little. I got a muffled noise in response. "Come on, quit, it's too early for that." He moved away from my neck but still stayed close. He kissed me once and slouched on the couch. We were sitting in his den watching some random TV show on that huge big screen, praying that his mother didn't walk in.

"Sorry," he muttered, leaning his head on my arm. I looked down at him.

"Really?" He grinned.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"What can I say? I'm excited about being with you." I couldn't help but smile and kiss him. I felt I'd definitely made the right decision about him. "What time do you have to be at Putnam barn?"

"Eleven." He glanced at the clock.

"We've only got two hours."

"Yeah, I guess I should head home and change."

"What are you wearing?"

"This gorgeous black dress that we bought in Boston like 3 years ago."

"Am I the only one that didn't dress up for my ascension?" I gave him a look.

"Like I was here when the others ascended." He shrugged and moved off the couch, turning around to pull me up. He pulled me too hard on purpose and I crashed into him. "You're still doing that?"

"Only to you." He kissed me again. He walked me to my cranked car and leaned in the open door with his face just hovering above mine. "Am I crazy to feel so much for you?"

"I don't know, but you're definitely crazy for saying that cheesy shit to me."

"What?"

"Reid, it just throws me for a loop that you can be so damn sweet."

"It's all an act." He smirked.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yup. Secretly, I can't stand you."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you're nearly drooling all over me."

"You're an ass."

"I'm going to remind you that you said that next time you try to get into my pants."

"So, later tonight?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Jerk." I kissed him once more and tried closed my door with him in the way. He narrowed his eyes at me and moved, allowing me to pull out of the driveway.

I drove myself to the Osment estate, speeding badly. Celeste was going to kill me for being late, so I just pressed the gas harder. I made it there in a record 7 minutes, and smiled at her as I ran past her standing in the doorway.

"You'd better get your ass in the shower." I gave no reply, but took the stairs two at a time. I showered, set my hair in curlers, blow-dried them, and put on my makeup before I finally walked out of the bathroom in a towel. I hurried to my room to see Celeste sitting on my bed with her face buried in her hands.

"Celeste?" She looked at me and I could see her tear streaked face. "Oh, God, Celeste, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" She said nothing, only hugged me close to her when I sat beside her on the bed. A few minutes passed before she finally pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"God, Karli. I'm so scared."

"About what?" I received a look.

"Tonight."

"Celeste, hon, really, I'm pretty sure I'm going to make it." She glared at me.

"How can you be so off-handed about it?"

"What good is getting upset about it? I can't change what's going to happen. I can only hope and pray that I'm strong enough. I've got to believe in myself or I really won't pull through."

"When did you get so smart?"

"While you were busy worrying." I looked on the other side of her and saw that beautiful black dress. It was the most amazing cut of a dress, very pin-up girl-esque. It came to right under my knees and was tight all the way up, thanks to that amazing black spandex. The top had a built in corset, and thick black straps which actually gave the appearance of cleavage. I paired the dress with a pair of Celeste's black pumps, and I felt incredible. With the ten spare minutes I had after slipping it on and taking the curlers out of my hair, I watched myself prance around my room.

"You look gorgeous." I turned around to see Sarah leaning against the door frame. She entered the room and I hugged her.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and blushed a little. I really did feel gorgeous. She grabbed my hands in hers and sighed.

"Karli, I really want to thank you for telling me all of the stuff you told me last night. It really means a lot that you trust me with that information."

"Just don't make me regret it, Sarah, please." She nodded and walked me out of the room and down the stairs. I heard a collective gasp as I noticed that all of the Sons were in Celeste's living room in addition to Celeste. "Where's Travis?"

"Emergency business trip." Her eyebrow was raised.

"That's suspicious."

"Yeah, a little too suspicious." I turned to the boys to see all of their eyes firmly set on my boobs.

"Boys, my face is up here." They laughed nervously and blushed. I walked to Pogue and kissed his cheek before kissing Caleb, Tyler, and finally, Reid. I took his hand in my own and set it around my waist, forcing him to hold me close. As much as he cared for me, I knew he wouldn't make the first move in front of the others. I looked over at Caleb and Sarah and tried not to notice the way he held her to him, no matter who saw. I wanted that, too, but wouldn't allow myself to be hurt because Reid was just being Reid. My eyes flicked to him to see his jaw clenched, his eyes firmly not looking at me. Ooh, he'd seen me looking at Caleb. I was in deep trouble.

**: x : x : x :**

The drive to the Putnam barn remains started out short and quiet, which left me nothing but a nervous wreck. I needed noise, so I was continually messing with the radio dials in Celeste's Tahoe. Caleb glared at me from the driver's seat every time my hand neared the buttons. Celeste would cough in the backseat and Sarah would giggle. Reid would do nothing but stare out the window, that vein in his forehead pulsing.

"Reid?" I called. His eyes flicked to me. "What's up?" He sucked his front teeth and continued staring out the window. I knew he wasn't going to say it, but I thought it was worth a shot. I dug around in the clutch in my lap until I found my cell phone. I pulled it out, scrolled through my contacts, and highlighted Reid's name. I sent him a text message that said, "Okay, spill it. What's wrong?"

"You're with me now."

"And?"

"And you still can't keep your fucking eyes off of him." I had to admit that I was impressed that he was actually punching out full sentences and punctuating. I thought I was the only person in the world who didn't lose all of their grammar sense when it came to text messaging.

"Caleb?"

"Of course Caleb. Who else?"

"You are being such a dumbass."

"How's that?"

"I wasn't looking at him, per say. I was looking at the way he was holding Sarah." He snorted in the backseat. I turned around to look at him and show him that I was angry.

"Whatever," he said out loud.

"Caleb?" I asked, sticking my phone back into my purse.

"Yeah?" 

"Pull over."

"You going to be sick?"

"Yeah, all over Reid. Pull over." He did as I asked and I nearly threw myself out of the car. Reid got out and walked around the back of the Tahoe before I pulled him quite a ways from the car. "You need to get the fuck over yourself."

"Karli? Have you lost your damn mind? This is about you and the fact that you can't let go of Caleb. Okay, I'm sorry that things between you guys didn't work out. I'm sorry that you've had to settle for me, but you don't have to fucking rub it in my face." He started to walk away before I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me.

"You know, it makes me wonder how we are ever supposed to have a relationship if you're going to always be so jealous of Caleb. Okay, so I was looking at him and Sarah. I was just wishing that you'd hold me like that in front of your friends instead of acting like this frigid asshole."

"You don't like overly affectionate people."

"True, but I like some affection, Reid."

"I give you plenty."

"When we're alone. Maybe I want you to not be afraid to show the boys how you feel about me. God, is that so much to ask?" He went silent for a minute, his hands in his pocket.

"But, the way that you look at him."

"Is the way I look at you."

"That's not true."

"Well, when we're around the Sons, you're so busy trying to avoid eye contact, how could you tell?"

"That's not fair."

"How is that not fair?"

"You know how I am."

"And vice versa." Awkward silence.

"I'm not jealous of Caleb."

"And I didn't settle for you," I said, truthfully. I really hadn't.

"Sometimes it feels like it."

"That's your insecurities talking. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't. Trust me on that one."

"It's hard." 

"All real relationships are." He shrugged. "Reid, if we're going to make this work, we've both got to compromise a little. Okay? Caleb was a huge part of my life, and when I came back, I still had feelings for him. I'm not completely over him, but you're helping me to get there."

"Wow, way to make me feel like a rebound." I rolled my eyes.

"Reid, it's not even like that and you know it."

"The hell I do."

"Are you even kidding me? Do you have any faith in me whatsoever?"

"Have you given me any reason to?" I gave a loud growl and clenched my fists.

"Sometimes I just really want to hit you."

"Hey, Karli Sue, unless you feel like ascending here in this field, you'd better get back in this car," Celeste yelled from the Tahoe. I cut my eyes at Reid before I walked away, my heels sinking into the soft dirt. I climbed back into the car and slammed the door shut, bucking my seatbelt with quick, angry jerks. Caleb just stared at me and made a show of turning my body towards the window so that I wouldn't be able to look at him.

"Grow up, Karli," Reid muttered from the backseat.

"You grow up. You're the one who can't get over himself."

"Because you can't get over Caleb." I froze.

"What?" Sarah asked from the backseat. I said nothing, only slouched in the front seat. I glanced at Caleb.

"Just go," I whispered, sighing when he punched the gas and the speedometer jumped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

By the time the Tahoe actually pulled to a stop in front of the ruins of the barn, I had tears running down my face. I slowly climbed out of the car and walked with my arms wrapped around myself to where the barn had once stood. I didn't want anyone to see me cry, but it was just so awful. I'd lost Reid, and Sarah, and probably Caleb.

"Fuck!" I screamed it until my throat was raw and my body sung with tension. So, I was being melodramatic, but I was scared. I tried to pull myself together, but only succeeded in crying harder. Pogue wandered over to me after a while and kneeled beside me.

"Karli?" I didn't respond. "Karli, Caleb told me what happened. Look, I know it seems bad but you've got to hang on long enough to ascend."

"If I make it through this ascension, I plan to kill Reid Garwin," I muttered. Pogue cracked a smile and pulled me into his arms. "I don't want him to know that he's hurt me."

"He thrives on that."

"Which makes me sick. Why does he have to be the one I end up with?"

"Maybe he's not, you know?"

"But he's so amazing when it's just me and him, Pogue. He's so sweet and he acts like he actually likes me and wants to be with me."

"He's just so jealous of Caleb."

"I know."

"Does he have a reason to be?" I pulled back from him and just stared. "No, don't look at me like that."

"Whose side are you on?" I got off my knees and walked away from him a little.

"Karli, come on, I'm just asking," he called after me. I ignored him and walked to the center of the barn. I knew it was close to time, I could feel the energy building. I looked around to locate everyone else and saw Caleb and Sarah arguing far off. Reid was leaning against the Tahoe looking like he could use a cigarette, and Tyler and Celeste were standing beside Tyler's Hummer, obviously talking about me. I turned back around and nearly screamed when Pogue was standing right there. I tried to move past him and he just moved in my way.

"Pogue, don't."

"Karli. Look at me and listen." I did as he asked, but with a dramatic sigh and my arms crossed.

"I know you're pissed. I know you're hurt, but you've got to chill out. You've got like 12 minutes until you ascend, and you've got to be strong. Do you hear me?" I said nothing, only stared through him.

"Karli?" I heard Caleb behind me. I sucked my front teeth and turned my head to look at him. "Got a minute?"

"I have 12, actually," I said, noticing Pogue's roll of his eyes. He looked at me once and walked away, giving Caleb and I faux-privacy. "What's up?" He said nothing, only searched my eyes. "Caleb?"

"I really have no idea what to say to you." He turned his body a little and put one hand on his hip, the other he pushed through his hair.

"I refuse to beg for forgiveness, so if that's what you're expecting, you're out of luck."

"So it's true?"

"Fuck yes, it's true, Caleb." I was getting ballsy. "How can you not see it in my eyes every time I look at you, hear it in my voice every time I talk to you. Hell, feel it when you hug me and it takes everything I have to let go." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head. "How is that fair to me, Karli?"

"What?"

"How can you do this to me? Right after you and Sarah became friends, man?"

"I didn't do this. Reid did this."

"These are definitely your feelings, not his."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Karls. This changes everything."

"Which is why I didn't want you to find out."

"So, what, you were just going to pretend you felt nothing for me?" He got really quiet and moved a little closer to me. "What if I'd have felt something for you back?"

"You've got Sarah."

"That doesn't mean I'm emotionless towards you." I raised an eyebrow and walked away from him. "Where are you going?" 

"If I'm going to not die, I really can't deal with this right now." He nodded and walked back towards Sarah. I was circling the still-dead grass when Celeste walked over.

"Just a few minutes now, babe." She had tears in her eyes and a tissue in her hands. "Are you scared?"

"Yeah." It was a lie. The ascension was the last thing on my mind. I was concerned about losing my friends. I looked past Celeste at Sarah to see her just sitting in the grass in the moonlight. Even with all of the commotion going around, she looked serene, beautiful. She deserved Caleb and I didn't. That was what it all boiled down to, wasn't it? I just plain and simple didn't deserve Caleb. I deserved Reid: the guy who was nice to me when he wanted, but was completely frigid around his peers. I didn't deserve to be loved all the time.

"Karli?" I looked at her. "Stop."

"What?"

"Downing yourself. If you're meant to be with Caleb, God will find a way to bring you two together." I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it. "Get to middle of where the barn used to be. It's time." As soon as she uttered those words, I could feel that insane heat. It felt like it was ripping through my body, but I wanted to be ceremonial and ascend whilst in the barn. Everyone gathered around me and just watched. Their faces blurred to me, their figures melted into one another.

Black clouds gathered as a shock of lightening hit right beside me. I squealed and jumped. Reid chuckled. I sent him a dirty look and he sent me one back. I was ready. I was going to survive this. A wispy, blurred finger-like tendril came from the clouds and poked around me before it attached itself to my chest. It burned so bad that I felt tears pouring out of my eyes. I let out a scream that I couldn't even hear, but I could feel it in my throat. That tendril pumped power into me and I could feel all the atoms in my body explode. My body felt like boiling water was pumping through it as I dropped to my knees and everything quickly knit itself back together. It was just a flicker, just a half-second long, but I saw death. I so easily could have jumped into that place and it would have all been over. The physical pain I was in, the emotional pain I was in; the heartache, the general problems of life. It could all be over. I was inching towards that place when I realized what I was doing and literally pushed my body away from it. I fell over and tried to move when Celeste screamed my name. Reid running towards me was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**: x : x : x :**

When I woke up, I knew I wasn't in Heaven. If anything, I thought I was in hell. My eyes flicked open only to close right away. The fire burning beside me was bright and hot, and I had visions of demons dancing in my head. I felt someone run their finger from my temple to my jaw bone so I opened my eyes again. Reid.

"Oh, yeah, definitely hell." He squinted in confusion as he sat back on his heels to give me a little room. I sat up with a little help from them and ended up leaning against one of the wooden chairs. I was in the basement of the colony house. "Could you guys have at least taken me somewhere with central heating and air?"

"We were afraid to move you around too much," Celeste explained, examining me, making sure I was really okay.

"Cel, back off a little?" The words were harsh, but the tone was gentle. She gave me a small smile and also gave me some room to breathe.

"How's she doing?" Pogue asked, jumping down the last few stairs into the basement.

"You could just ask me, you know. I am sitting up, after all." He sent me a smile and walked over to sit in the chair behind me.

"Okay, how are you doing, babe?" I leaned against his legs and thought about it. Actually, I felt fine. I felt great, even.

"I feel amazing." I really did, too. I felt like all of my senses were on high alert, like I could see and hear everything. I felt like a dog. "Doggy sense," I muttered. The boys smiled at me and nodded.

"It wears off in a couple of hours, but until then it's a pretty cool sensation," Tyler explained. I then noticed that neither Sarah nor Caleb were anywhere to be found. I refused to say anything about it, afraid that the slightest mention of Caleb would set Reid off, so I said nothing, but Celeste caught my glance and lowered her eyes. From years of being her sister, I knew that she was saying she'd tell me what had happened later.

"I'm famished," I said, and everyone laughed. Reid helped me up and I looked down at my dress. It was completely ruined. The beautiful satin was now mud-stained with pieces of dried grass stuck everywhere. I rolled my eyes and tried to brush the grass off, but it clung on.

"I was thinking," Reid began, his hands in his pocket. It was a nervous gesture and one that looked quite foreign possessing his body.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you'd like to have dinner with me?" I looked at him and he stared straight back at me. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of what he'd done to me. He didn't regret it at all, and I could see it in his eyes.

"Reid, I don't know if that's such a great idea," Celeste butted in. I was torn. I wanted to go home and sleep, but also I wanted to talk to Reid in private. I wanted to rip into his body and tell him just what a jerk he was and how he didn't deserve to even be friends with a person like Caleb, or me, for that matter. He had no right to announce my feelings to the general public, and in effect, destroy the beautiful friendship I'd spent years building with Caleb. He also didn't have the right to tear down what I was trying to build with Sarah.

"I think Celeste's right on this one," Pogue offered, linking my arm through his and leading me out of the basement. I didn't resist and didn't wait for Celeste. Reid wasn't off the hook just because he had touched me in front of Pogue and Tyler. Whether he knew that or not, I didn't know or even really care. I was pissed, but beyond that, I was so fucking hurt that he could even do that to me. It wasn't just what he'd done, although that in itself was such a huge deal. It was the fact that I'd trusted him with that information and he'd spilled it just to hurt and embarrass me. Who did he think he was?

When we got out of the house and to the cars, Pogue finally turned to look at me.

"Look, Karli, we've been best friends since, you know, birth, so I'm going to lay this out for you and you can take it however you want to. I love you, you're very important to me, and I want you to be happy. But, I also feel the same way about Reid and Caleb. We all know you still have feelings for Caleb, and it's not just because of Reid's little announcement. We've all just pretty much chosen to ignore it to save you the embarrassment of being called on it, and to keep from having to deal with," he paused, "well, exactly what we're dealing with right now. Reid loves you, I know he does, but I know that Caleb still has feelings for you, too. But, Reid deserves to have someone who can love him back completely, not just love him for being second to Caleb."

"Pogue, I've never--"

"Let me finish." I fell silent. "Caleb, too, deserves to be loved completely, and as much as I like Sarah and think she's great, lately I've been thinking maybe she's not the one for him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I think you and Reid confuse the love that you have for each other as something more. I think that because you don't feel anything more, you fight with each other to feel…something."

"But I like being with him, Pogue. He makes me feel wanted and beautiful and smart."

"Does Caleb make you feel those things?"

"He has before."

"Do you think he could do it again?"

"He's got Sarah, now."

"That's not what I asked." I paused to bite my lip.

"I know he could."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I played with my hair as I watched Celeste pace around the kitchen.

"Mom, I know that, but--" She turned to me and rolled her eyes. They'd been on the phone arguing for nearly an hour now. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to her." I didn't like the sound of that. She hung up the portable phone and set it down on the counter. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the table and sat beside me.

"What's going on?" I asked. She licked her lips and grabbed my hands in hers. "Celeste?"

"Mom wants you to move back to Virginia." My jaw dropped.

"What? No way!" I jumped up from the table and moved around the kitchen so that the island was in between Celeste and I.

"Karli, she's not doing well. She needs you."

"Celeste, no. You need me and I need you. And then there's the Sons and--" I stopped. Her eyes met mine but she said nothing. She'd never say it out loud, she'd never hurt me like that, but she didn't really have to; it was in her eyes. It wasn't going to be the same after the night of my ascension. I hadn't gone to school the rest of that week. In fact, I hadn't left the mansion. "Cel, no, I won't go back."

"I won't force you to, but at least promise you'll give it some thought?" I sighed and blinked back tears that formed out of nowhere. "Karli Sue?"

"I'll think about it."

**: x : x : x :**

My phone rang and I rolled my eyes to see Reid's name displayed. He'd called more than Tyler and Pogue put together, but I wasn't answering any of their phone calls. The only one I wanted to answer was the only one that I wasn't going to get: Caleb's. With that thought I pressed the silence button and tossed the phone across the room. I turned my attention back to the book I was reading until I heard the intercom buzz. I pressed the button on my room phone to be greeted by Celeste's voice.

"Karli?"

"Yeah?"

"Phone, line one," she said.

"Who is it?"

"Mom." I froze. It was hard to believe, but I still hadn't talked to my mother. Not even once since I'd moved, and I didn't really have the urge to do so. Where she wouldn't make Celeste feel guilty for leaving her, she'd pour on the guilt with me. She'd always done that. Celeste had always been the favorite and up until the move to Marion, I hadn't cared. I wasn't even sure if I really did now.

I picked up the phone with a 'hello' that came out as more of a whisper.

"Karlissa?" Her voice was quiet and weak sounding. It shocked the hell out of me, to say the least. I was expecting the clear, confident voice that I'd heard since birth.

"Mom?"

"Hello, honey." Her voice broke.

"Hi."

"How are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"How was your ascension?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" That come out bitchier than I had meant it to.

"Well, yes, but that doesn't explain anything to me."

"There's nothing to explain. I made it through." There, that was nicer.

"Tell me what it was like."

"Why?"

"Because it's a huge part of your life and I want to know about it."

"It was painful but I made it through because I'm strong, okay, Mom?"

"Karli, please--"

"Please what, Mom? You want to all of a sudden act like you care? No, the only reason you're even talking to me is to try and convince me to come back to Marion."

"Is that such a bad thing that I miss my baby?"

"Mom, please. Don't."

"Don't what, Karlissa? I'm sick, damn it. I'm sick and I need your help. Why is that so much to ask?"

"No, you're an alcoholic and you need rehab."

"What have I done to make you resent me so?"

"Nothing, Mom." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and folded my legs under myself on the bed.

"Karli, I need you. I know you don't want to come back here. I know that. But I have no one else. Celeste has Travis and the baby."

"What about my feelings? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm happier here?"

"Damn you, Karli, your happiness is all I think about." 

"Really? Because every time you make a decision that involves me, it always seems like you choose the wrong answer."

"So, what? I'm a bad mother. There, happy?" See? She was turning the whole thing around to make me feel bad.

"I didn't say that, Mom."

"You didn't have to." We were silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Karli. For everything: every wrong decision, for loving you too much, for pushing you too hard, for whatever. I'm sorry." I think she expected me to apologize, too, but I didn't feel like I'd done anything wrong.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you can say is okay?"

"What do you want me to say, Mom?"

"That you still love me."

"I **do** still love you. My love for you was never in question here."

"Then how come you won't come home?"

"Because _am_ home! God! I'm sorry that you can't cope with life, Mom, but that's not my fault or my problem. I'm happy here, god damn it! Why should I have to drop my entire life, again, for you? It's not fair. It wasn't fair the first time, and it won't be fair this time, either. So, no, I'm not coming back to you!" I slammed the phone down on the receiver and burst into tears, burying my head in my pillows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke hours later to a dark, silent house. I sighed as I shifted in my bed and tried to go back to sleep. When that didn't work I got up and decided to head back to the dorms. I got into my sad little car and when I was a little more than halfway there when I changed my mind and turned off down a dark side road. I pulled my sweater tighter as I drove to the edge of the bridge before cutting off the car and climbing out of it. I grabbed my jacket from the backseat and slipped it on over my sweater, shivering as the cloth stole some of my body heat. I walked to the edge of the bridge and sat as I normally did: feet dangling over the open water, back facing the road. I thought about leaving once or twice, but for whatever reason it just felt right to be there; so I stayed.

Okay, so I had to be honest with myself. I was probably going to end up going back to Marion. My mom did need help. And whether I wanted to be that help or not wasn't part of this equation. I knew that Celeste felt guilty for just picking up and leaving Mom, but I couldn't blame her. She wanted to have a baby so badly, and moving was the only solution she could think of. And it had worked, so far. But I wondered if she felt even more guilty for taking me with her, or worse, I wondered if she regretted it. If, in the first case, she did feel guilty, taking me with her probably made her feel even guiltier. I could have stayed behind and taken care of Mom. I wouldn't have liked it, but I could have done it.

Perhaps I shouldn't have spoken like that to my mother, but damn it, she pissed me off. I realized she needed someone, something. If she'd leave the damn house and go to an AA meeting or two, she might find herself cured. But she couldn't just expect me to drop my life and come running home to tend to her every need. She'd ripped my happiness from me once. I didn't owe her anything.

And speaking of my happiness: was I happy anymore? Did I really have anything left in Ipswich? I'd completely ruined my relationship with the boys. Reid resented me for still being in love with Caleb, and Caleb would probably run for the hills if I came within ten feet of him. Pogue was terrified I was going to hurt _someone_, _somehow_, and Tyler didn't have an opinion unless Reid gave him one. I was a shitty person for doing that to Reid, okay, I admit it. But I did love him, just maybe not in the way he needed to be loved. And Caleb? Well, I owed it to him to let him be happy with Sarah. They deserved each other, and Reid could always find another girl. There, so I had no reason to stay.

My eyes filled with tears. _I had no reason to stay_. How sad was that? I was completely unattached to everything in my entire life that I'd grow an attachment to. God, did I even have a reason for existing? I cried a little harder and decided that I was allowed to wallow in my self pity for a bit. I'd just realized that I pretty much had no purpose in life.

"I have a blanket in my car if you'd like it." I jumped at the sound of the voice and nearly fell from the bridge. I pressed my hand against my chest and felt my heart trying to beat through it.

"What the hell, Reid?" I asked, turning to glare at him. "You scared me half to death. What would you have done if I would have fallen?"

"Caught you?" Ooh, good answer. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you've been avoiding my phone calls and I want to talk." Hell, why not? I was tired of fighting.

"About what?"

"You, me, what I did to you."

"Keep talking."

"I'm sorry, Karlissa." Whoa, most definitely didn't see that one coming. I whipped my head around to look at him standing on the road. His hands were stuck into the depths of his pockets and he was toeing at the packed dirt of the road, clearly avoiding eye contact with me.

"Reid? Have you ever apologized to anyone for anything in your entire life?" He gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Well, I feel honored to be the first to receive it." He took a seat beside me on the edge of bridge.

"Karli, I screwed up. I know that, though, you know? I shouldn't have told everyone that you were in love with Caleb, whether you were my girlfriend or just my friend. I betrayed your trust and friends don't do that. I really regret it, just so you know." He looked at me for the first time. I saw complete sincerity in those eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"I shouldn't have gotten involved in a relationship before I dealt with my Caleb issues."

"I shouldn't have pushed you into a relationship."

"You didn't, Reid."

"Then why does it feel like it?" I shrugged. "Listen, I know you're still really mad at me. I deserve that, okay? But I still love you, Karli. I know that I've pretty much lost you as a girlfriend, but please, please don't make me lose you as a best friend. I need you in my life." Oh, my God! Reid Garwin had not only apologized to me, but he told me that he _needed_ me.

"I'm moving back to Marion." His eyes widened and he blinked at me.

"You're--you're _what_?"

"My mom called today and we had words."

"Then why would you want to go back?"

"Because she, too, needs me." He went really still beside me. "What? What's wrong?" 

"How come every time I'm honest with you and tell you all of my deepest, darkest feelings I get shot down?"

"What?"

"I just told you that I need you and you tell me you're moving back to your mom's place." Wow, it wasn't self-centered or anything that he was turning this whole situation around so that he was now the victim. I kept my mouth shut, though.

"Why shouldn't I, Reid? What do I have left here?"

"Oh my fucking God, if you even have to ask that, then maybe you _should_ leave." He was pissed. He stood up and headed to the end of the bridge. Someone was a drama queen. Rather than let him walk away mad, I, too, stood up from the bridge. I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. He turned around under me. "Karli, what are you--" I stopped him with my lips. I didn't think, I just let my body do what it felt was right. I may regret it later, but right then, it was what I wanted.

It lasted for about three minutes before he pushed me away. "What's wrong?" I was out of breath and I could feel my how swollen my lips were from his kisses.

"Karli, do you even want this?" I moved off of him and sat beside him on the dirt road. I blew out and watched my breath turn to fog. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his arms on top of them; I sat Indian-style.

"I don't know what I want anymore, Reid. No, wait, that's a lie. I want my mother to stop being codependent and needy. I want her to be happy, you know, but I don't want to have to be the one to take responsibility to make sure that happens. I want Celeste to not have to worry about my mom but at the same time, I want her to handle this whole mess. I want Caleb to tell me how he _really_ feels instead of that cryptic bullshit he always hands me. I want Pogue to trust that I won't hurt you guys, and so far I've given him no reason to do so. I want Tyler to grow a personality that isn't a counterpart of yours. I want a healthy relationship with you. I want sex, but I want love. I want freedom, but I want someone else to be in control. I want…"

"What?"

"I want to be able to let go of Caleb and give you the chance that you really deserve."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Reid took me back to his house that night. I was chattering from the cold and my stomach was growling and he said he wasn't going to back to the dorms tonight so I might as well come over for a little bit. I obliged and an hour later I was in his kitchen eating from a smorgasbord of food that we had dug out of the cabinets, pantry, and refrigerator. It was over a jar of pickles that Reid made the suggestion.

"Maybe you should just go visit your mom." I stared at him. That comment had come out of absolute nowhere. "I mean, Winter Break is coming up. You could go, I don't know, spend the week with her, feel her out. Maybe she's just lonely and just wants to see you."

"Maybe," I muttered, taking a bite of my pizza and then licking my ice cream spoon clean.

"Does she have a dog or something?" I shook my head. "Why don't you get her one? My mom has a little ugly ass Chihuahua that looks like a rat, but she loves that damn thing. Takes it everywhere with her. The thing loves her, even sleeps between her and my dad. Maybe that would help with your mom adjusting to you and Celeste being gone." I know my mouth was hanging open. When in the hell had Reid Garwin gotten this intelligent? Reid Garwin, people!

"Reid, I don't know what to say to you."

"Don't make fun of me," he said quickly, screwing the top back on the pickle jar and pushing it away.

"No, that's a brilliant idea. A dog. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because I'm like, totally a genius." He gave that in a valley girl impression.

"You're a hot genius," I said, moving from my stool to hug him. I went to pull back but he held on to me, just holding me to him. God, I could have just melted in his arms for that. "Reidy?"

"I can't believe I'm about to actually respond to that name, but, yes?" I laughed, still in his arms.

"Would you go with me to pick out a puppy?"

"I'd love to go with you to pick out a puppy." I kissed him, then. The moment was just perfect. He smelled like pizza and coffee and that scent that was just _him_. It was a blend of soap, fabric softener, a light layer of cologne, and under all of that, the distinct scent of male. When we finally pulled apart I just buried my face in his neck and breathed him in, allowing him to pull me closer.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?" I could imagine his eyes closed as kissed the side of my neck.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to say yes. In fact, I don't even really expect you to, but I thought I'd ask anyways, just, you know, on the off chance, that maybe--"

"Karlissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Ask the question."

"If I were to spend Winter Break in Marion, would you come with me?" He pulled me back to look in my eyes.

"Do you really want me to come with you? For a whole week? Are you sure you can handle me for that long?"

"If you don't want to come, all you have to say is no."

"Karli, that's not what I'm getting at here." I sighed.

"Reid, if I didn't want you to come I wouldn't have invited you."

"Well, in that case, count me in." I kissed him again. Who wouldn't have?

We fell asleep on the couch downstairs in the den underneath this huge down comforter that we stole from one of the downstairs guest rooms. I was sleeping better than I had in a couple of weeks when I heard my phone ringing in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and answered it, trying to not wake Reid. He groaned and shifted, but didn't say anything, so I turned my attention back to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered in a whisper.

"Karli, hey," Celeste said.

"Morning."

"Where are you? I went in your room this morning to wake you for breakfast and you weren't there. Then I looked out the window and noticed your car was gone."

"I'm at Reid's. I woke up really late last night and headed back to the dorms but then I stopped at Emmett Bridge and Reid kind of found me there."

"Did you guys make up?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have sleep with him?"

"What? Celeste, no! Well, I mean, yes, technically. Literally, yes, but figuratively, no. There. Okay, we've got it."

"Okay, just checking. I know how powerless you become to his charm."

"We've both grown up a little bit since then," I said, rubbing my eyes against the dim sunlight that had escaped the confinement of the heavy drapes. Reid groaned again and his arm around my waist tightened his breath tickling the back of my neck. I smiled in spite of myself.

"I'm glad you guys are cool. At least you have one of them on your side."

"Yeah, only three more to tackle. Four if you count Sarah."

"No, if Reid is on your side, so is Tyler."

"Eh, that's true, I suppose, but he might take a little convincing."

"So, three and a half?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Wait, wait. Pogue is only going to take a little bit of convincing, too. He was totally on your side at your ascension."

"What do you mean?"

"He was totally yelling at Reid for being such a jackass and then he pulled you out of the colony house when Reid tried to get you to go to dinner with him."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!"

"So, let's just say three."

"Okay." We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, hop to it, honey."

"But I'm sleeping!" I dragged out the 'e' in sleeping and allowed my voice to whine a little.

"I didn't mean right this second. I meant sometime today. Tomorrow is Monday and you're going back to school whether you like it or not."

"I know."

"Okay, call me later. And tell Reid I'm glad he's the one you chose."

"Celeste, I didn't," I began, but she'd already hung up on me. I hadn't chosen, had I? I turned around in Reid's arms and brushed his cheek with my fingertips. Maybe I had.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I know I saw the rest of the Sons' mouths hanging open when Reid and I walked into school hand in hand on Monday morning. I wasn't surprised, because as far as they knew, Reid and I were still mortal enemies. Or immortal or immortal-ish. Whatever we were. I think Caleb may have been the most shocked, though. Pogue seemed almost a little disappointed, but he would never admit that and I would never point that out to Reid.

My first two AP classes went by rather slowly, as usual, but I was glad. I wasn't ready for lunch, or, well, I wasn't really ready to face the game of 20 questions I knew I was about to play. I walked into the cafeteria and quickly got my food. Then was the dilemma of where to sit. Luckily the rest of my group wasn't in there, so I didn't have to decide whether or not to sit with them. I sat at an empty table near the back of the cafeteria and pulled out a book. I jumped at the sound of lunch trays clattering down on both sides of me. I looked to my left to see a smiling Sarah and Reid was on my right. I gave him a confused look and nodded my head towards Sarah. He leaned in to kiss my cheek and whispered "later" in my ear. We were quickly joined by Caleb, Pogue and Ashley, and Tyler.

"So," Tyler was the first to begin the game, "What's the deal with you and Reid?" I shrugged.

"There's not really a deal. We're just not going to label it this time." I looked at Reid and he nodded, signaling that he agreed.

"But I'm going with her to see her mom in Virginia over Winter Break." A collective gasp was heard around the table. Reid and I exchanged glances and laughed.

"You two are going to kill each other," Pogue said.

"Probably," I replied. The subject was soon dropped as everything went back to normal. Or as normal as it ever was with all of us. Lunch ended too soon, but the smile didn't drop from my face as Pogue walked me to our Spanish III class.

"Karli, what really happened with you and Reid?" he asked on the way there. I blew out a breath and raised my eyebrows.

"I went to Emmett Bridge really late Saturday night and he showed up there."

"Continue."

"We just, you know, talked it out. Then I was shivering and starving so we went back to his house and he fed me."

"Warm you up, too?" That was a total innuendo.

"No, Pogue. He was really cool and non-touchy feely. If anything, I was more aggressive than he was."

"I just don't understand how you can just forgive him for everything he's put you through, Karli."

"He apologized to me." Pogue stopped walking and his eyes got wide.

"He _what_?" I laughed at his reaction and grabbed his arm to keep him walking by my side.

"He apologized. He said he was sorry and that he shouldn't have done that to me whether we were dating or not because friends didn't do that to friends."

"Well, I'll be damned." 

"We are. We're witches, remember?" We both let out a loud laugh and walked into the classroom. The class went quickly, and before I knew it, I was sandwiched between Reid and Caleb in our Pre-Cal class. Reid kept trying to hold my hand, but I kept putting my hand on his thigh. He'd grab my hand and put it on the tabletop, his on top of it. He'd smirk at me and I'd just smile back.

He told me the reason that Sarah was all of a sudden cool with me was because of Caleb. Instead of checking on me at the Colony House, he'd taken her home and had explained his side of the story. Reid said that Caleb had told her that he loved me like he loved the others, and when he saw me again after so long he questioned how deep those feelings really were. He thought he was over me until Reid's little announcement, but in the end, Sarah beat me out. Reid told me that Caleb had told Sarah that he really did love her and wanted to be with her, but he still wanted to be friends with me. I also found out that Caleb had told Sarah that they'd be over if she ever made him chose me or her. And strangely enough, I was okay with all of it.

**: x : x : x :**

The Friday before Winter Break, Reid skipped his last class of the day so that we could go to the downtown pet store. I was nervous about the next week, and I was glad to have a task to concentrate on to get my mind off of things. Well, let me clarify that. It wasn't that I was nervous about spending the week with Reid, or even that I was spending the week with my mother. It was a mixture of the two, and once we got down there, I was stuck between them for a whole week. I was terrified.

"You okay?" I jumped at the sound of Reid's voice.

"Yeah," I managed to squeak out.

"Really, because you don't sound it. Or look it, are you sure you're alright?" Oh, what the hell.

"I'm nervous." He gave a small laugh.

"It's just a dog, Karli, they're more scared of you than you are of them. Unless it's a big dog like--"

"No, Reid, I mean, about next week."

"Oh. And, um, what exactly are you nervous about?" He was choosing his words carefully; something I never thought I'd see from Reid.

"Everything. Are we sure that this is a good idea?"

"Karlissa, if you've changed your mind about me going, that's totally fine. I mean, I'd rather be with you than without you, but if you're uncomfortable--"

"Oh, no, it's not that I don't want you to go. I'm just nervous about it."

"Well," he began, pulling into a parking place and cutting the engine, "I promise to be on my best behavior, and if you decide you want to leave at anytime, we'll leave. I'm on your side in all of this, Karli. I think you keep forgetting that." I nodded. I did kind of keep forgetting that. I was worried that we were going to get down there and Reid was going to see the condition my mother was in and blame it all on me. I decided to tell him that. "Babe, listen. I understand what you did and why you did it. I haven't judged you because of it, either. I'm not going to. But, if anything, I think you did the right thing. It wasn't going to benefit either of you for you to stay down there and end up resenting her."

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Reid Garwin?" His laughter filled the tiny space of the truck.

"Get out of the car." I did as he'd said and he met me at the front of the truck, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the front door of the pet store. We walked in there and I was immediately in heaven. I was a complete animal lover, and had always wanted a dog but had never had one.

"Aw, Reid, look at this one." I held up a solid white Chihuahua and watched him grimace.

"Yeah, it's great." I gave him a look before breaking out into a smile. I put the puppy down and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him. He pulled me closer by the waist and just looked in my eyes after we'd ended the kiss. "What about a Cocker Spaniel?"

"Like Lady from Lady and the Tramp?"

"Yeah."

"God, that cartoon dog was gorgeous. And so elegant and classy."

"You should see them in real life," a strange voice said. I turned around to be greeted by a large man with some serious muttonchops. "If you'll follow me, I'd love to show you my pride and joy." He lead us to a huge low-table type thing that had glass sides all around. Inside those glass walls were the most adorable puppies I'd ever seen ever.

"How precious!" I squealed, allowing my inner girl out.

"Why are they your pride and joy?" Reid asked, looking up at Muttonchops. Ole' Muttons smiled and clapped Reid on the shoulder.

"Most of the dogs in here I buy from other breeders, but not these babies. Nope, these are the products of yours truly." Products. Creepy.

"May I?" I asked, my arms halfway in the box.

"Oh, of course, please do." I looked around before deciding to pick up the solid light brown one that was in the middle of the group. She really did look like Lady, and that only made me confident that she was the one. She was warm between my breasts as I balanced her against my chest, securing her there with my hand.

"Hello, beautiful," I said to her, smiling as her little jaw spread with a yawn. "Reid, this is the one for my mom. Even my her coldhearted-ness cannot resist this adorable little thing." Reid laughed and Muttonchops raised an eyebrow. I stayed silent.

"I think that while we're here we should get me a Great Dane." I threw him a look and Muttons laughed.

"Strong dog, a great dog of choice." He turned to me. "What about you, little lady? What would yours be?" I smiled and lowered my eyes.

"An all-white Siberian Husky. They are the embodiment of beauty. I've always wanted one, but my mom never really let me have a pet as a child."

"That's a shame because they are animals are amazing creatures. They can teach a child a lot about loving and nurturing." I was a little shocked to hear such intelligence coming from Muttons. "If you would join me at the front, I'd be glad to ring you up." With a wink at me, he turned on his heel and trotted to the front of the store.

"I like him," I muttered, and Reid nodded and threw an arm around my shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The plane descended and Reid grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged and gave me a nervous laugh.

"Are you okay, Reid?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" He was trying to act all tough, but I could see the knuckles on his other hand turning white from the death grip he had on his seatbelt. I laughed and turned in my seat to look out my window. So, this was it. We were going to get off this plane, get into a cab, and be in Marion in an hour and a half. I was nervous and felt almost sick about it. I was terrified that my mother was going to turn this whole trip into an alcoholic pity-party. I wished more than anything that she'd just be happy to see me and could control her usage of guilt trips. I wasn't holding my breath, though. "Karli?"

"Yeah?" I turned to look at Reid and felt better when he smiled. I had him with me, I was going to be just fine. I knew that, but it still didn't fix the sick feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

"We've landed, you can take your seatbelt off, now." I looked ahead at the rows in front of us to see people lining up to get off the plane.

"Sorry, I was in la-la land."

"I noticed." He paused to look at me. "Don't worry, Karl, everything's going to be fine. Okay? We'll wine and dine your mom and then get out of here."

"We won't have to do much wining, she'll do most of that herself," I muttered, smiling when Reid glared at me.

"Now, be sweet and pretend that Celeste has only taught you good things, like manners. Your mom will be happy to see you while you're here, but content to see you go back. We'll return to Ipswich where you'll continue living with Celeste, Travis, and one day, the baby. "

"Yeah, Celeste teaching me manners, ha, that'll be the day."

We got off the airplane and into the cab without a hitch. The cab ride was fairly smooth, aside from the fact that Mohammad almost killed us about three times. I never thought I'd be so glad to see my mother's apartment building as I was that day. I thought about kissing the pavement when we arrived, but decided against being so dramatic. Instead, I paid the driver as Reid grabbed our bags and the small dog kennel before we headed up to the 12th floor.

I held my breath the entire way up in the elevator, scared to death of seeing my mom. I think Reid sensed that, but he stayed silent, letting me have my nervous moments before the doors opened. We climbed out of the elevator and I froze, turning around to get back on it, the doors closing before I could get back on.

Reid threw me a strange look and I laid the side of my face against the cool metal of the elevator doors. "Come on, Karli Sue, you've got this," I whispered to myself, taking a deep breath. I returned to Reid's side, walking hand in hand to my mom's apartment. I knocked gently, putting on a fake smile when she opened the door.

"Oh, my Karli, come here." She pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged her back. It's not that I don't love my mom, because really, I do. She's just so difficult and dependent sometimes. I hating having to be the one taking care of her and I resented her a little for it. I was just generally angry with her for putting me through everything that I'd been through at such a young age. No teenager should have to witness their parent's mental stability deteriorate. My dad had died and then my mom had just quit trying to live, so it was more like I'd lost both of them. It just wasn't fair. I knew that all of it wasn't her fault, but I'd tried to get her into therapy, but she wouldn't cooperate. She said the alcohol was all that numbed the pain and that hurt, too. She made me feel like I wasn't enough to survive for. As if without my dad, she had no reason to go on, and that was damaging.

A small yelp behind me brought me back to reality.

"Mom, we—" I began, before she cut me off.

"Reid Garwin, is that you?" She stepped around me to hug him and my eyes widened as he actually hugged her back.

"Hey, Mrs. Os, how's it going?" She smiled at him and I knew that he was just going to be a blessing.

The afternoon went quickly and smoothly, much to my delighted surprise. Reid and Hussy, what she named the dog, kept my mom entertained for hours. Everything was going fine until dinnertime rolled around. My mom pulled out take-out menus and I just stared at her.

"What are those for, Mom?"

"For us to eat, sweetie. You do want to eat, don't you."

"Yeah, but I thought maybe we could go out, you know, together." Her eyes darkened and her mood flipped like a light switch.

"You know that I don't leave the house, Karlissa." She was angry, but I was confused.

"At all?" I knew that she had rarely left before, but she had done the basic things like buying groceries and paying bills.

"At all." She looked between Reid and me before giving a deep sigh. Her mood changed again with the breath. "Actually, I'm tired. I think I will just retire to bed." She pinched the bridge of her nose and I looked at Reid. He gave me a pitiful look and shrugged.

"Okay, Mom, if you're sure." She looked at me and nodded once and gave me a fake smile before grabbing Hussy and going to her room. "I really didn't mean to upset her, Reid."

"Don't sweat the small stuff. She doesn't seem mad and she'll probably be fine in the morning."

"I hope so. But did you see the way her mood just changes like that," I asked, snapping my fingers for emphasis. He nodded and I shook my head. "She's crazy, I'm telling you."

"Aw, come on now," he began, coming around the side of the counter and hooking my neck in bend of his arm. He pulled me towards him and kissed my temple. "Don't let it worry you." I smiled up at him and let him kiss me.

"Let's go eat."

**: x : x : x :**

I didn't sleep well at all that night. I tossed and turned in my old room, in my old bed. It felt funny saying that but in truth, I had no attachment to the place at all. The posters on the walls were just how I'd left them, the blinds still closed, the curtains still drawn. It looked as if she'd never even come in here since I'd left. She'd barely entered the room when I iwas/i living there.

I finally got out of bed and wandered into the den to watch TV. I flipped channels for a bit but decided I'd rather take a walk. I grabbed my iPod, apartment key, and hoodie from my room and set out. I walked for at least three miles before I realized how far I'd gone. I didn't feel like turning back, so instead I hooked a right and walked, listening to Danger Radio playing inside my head. I was just wandering down the street when a little occult shop popped up out of nowhere. I was surprised to see it there since it certainly wasn't there when I'd lived here just a few months ago. I was even more intrigued to see that it was still open in the middle of the night. I decided that I had nothing better to do, so I stepped inside. The bones on the door clanked against each other, summoning who I figured was the shop owner out of a back room.

"Hello there, dear, can I help you find something?" she asked, looking at me strangely.

"No, thank you, I'm just browsing."

"Okay, then, let me know if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks," I replied, moving slowly down one of the aisles. It was obviously an herb aisle and I turned my nose up at the smell. I turned the corner and went down an aisle of spell books and journals. When I got to the end to go to the next aisle, the shop owner was standing in my way.

"Are you a witch, honey?"

"Oh, no ma'am, just curious." What the hell kind of question was that, anyway.

"Really?" I asked, acting if she didn't believe me. Certainly she couldn't just tell.

"Yes, ma'am." I turned the corner around her and walked down the candle aisle.

"Are you a medium?"

"No," I replied, still trying to be polite. She was getting on my nerves.

"Then what are you?" I turned around in the middle of the aisle to stare at her.

"I told you, I'm just curious."

"You're lying. I can feel your aura, child." I continued to stare. "And it is a very powerful one."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I went to move past her to leave the store but she blocked my exit. "Excuse me."

"Let me see your palm."

"No way, lady." She didn't budge and I was too small to push her out of the way.

"Let me see your palm and I'll let you leave." I thought about it for a second before laying my hand face up in her own. She traced the lines of my hand with her fingers and I shivered. "I see depression and death your life."

"Yeah, my dad died a couple of years ago and my mom's really depressed about it. Big whoop, everybody deals with those things."

"That's not what I mean, child. I mean that I see your own death."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I hurried back to my mom's apartment building, completely creeped out by what had just occurred. I'd started out with a fast walk that had quickly turned into an all-out run. When I turned the block that she lived on and literally ran into Reid, I nearly let out a scream. He grabbed me by the elbows to keep me from falling backwards and I froze.

"Jesus, Karli, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I—I, uh, nothing is wrong with me." I caught my breath and looked up at him. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Because I get up at 4 am to pee and check on you and you're nowhere to be found. Then I come downstairs to see if you're out here for whatever reason and you come running around the corner like a bat out of hell." I shrugged.

"I just felt like a run." It was easier than explaining what had happened.

"At 4 o'clock in the morning?" He peered at me with suspicious eyes and I nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

"You are so weird sometimes."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to keep in shape." He shook his head and led me up the stairs to the front door. He was completely quiet until the elevator ride.

"Look, Karli, if you don't want to tell me what you were doing, that's fine. I'll trust you since I have no other option. But I still think it's stupid for you to go around roaming the streets in the middle of the night. There are bad people out there." I looked at him, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Do you intentionally say stuff like that so that we'll fight?"

"Stuff like what?"

"'I'll trust you since I have no other option.' What is that even supposed to mean?"

"It means that we could either argue about what you were doing at 4 in the morning or I could just let it go and not fight."

"It's not considered letting it go if you bring it up, Reid."

"I'm not demanding that you tell me where you went. That's letting it go."

"No, you're not demanding anything because I'd tell you fuck off and you know it."

The elevator doors opened and I quickly stepped out, not waiting for him. I got to the apartment door and used my powers to unlock and open the door, not wanting to bother fishing a key out of my pocket. I went to my room and slammed the door, not replying when he called my name. He stood outside of my door for a second before just opening the door. Before he could get a word out I spoke. "Trying to make me feel guilty for not telling you something isn't going to make me tell you. And you shouldn't be trying to make me feel guilty in the first place."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty."

"Yes, you were, Reid," I began, losing my anger, "I don't have to tell you everything that I do, and you shouldn't expect that of me."

"Look, Karli, I know that you've been through a lot with your mom today and I was just checking to see if you were sleeping. When you weren't there I got worried and thought instead of frantically looking for you, I checked to see if you just needed some fresh air or something. I barely get outside the door and you crash into me looking with a terrified expression on your face. God, you make me feel like an asshole for trying to take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me, Reid, I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"No, you can't. You try, God knows you try, but you can't hold it in forever."

"So, what, exactly? You want me to scream and cry because I've had a shitty couple of years? I'm not that girl and if you're looking for her, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, I noticed." He sat on the bed beside me, but I wouldn't let him hold my hand. He gave an exasperated sigh and ran his hands down his face. "I'm bad at this."

"At what?"

"Dating you. I say and do all the wrong things, and it sucks, but I'm doing my best." I looked over at him and really did feel guilty. He was trying, and I was picking fights with him.

Why hadn't I just told him where I'd gone? It would have been so much easier that way. I thought it was strange that I hadn't just told him, but I assumed I was just freaked out by the old shop lady. She knew I was _something_, but she didn't know what. Then again, maybe she was just bluffing. But I didn't like what she'd said about seeing my death.

I was still in my head thinking about what she'd said when he broke the silence. "Still mad?"

"Yes, but I'll get over it." He smirked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Can I kiss you?" I stuck my cheek out and he kissed it gently. "Thanks." I turned my face and let him kiss me on the mouth.

"I'm sorry," I murmured against his lips. And I really was.

"Me, too." I ran my fingers through his shaggy blond hair, pulling him closer to me to deepen the kiss. God, if he couldn't do anything else, Reid Garwin could kiss; and there was just something in that kiss tonight that made me want more, made me crave it.

He moved to my neck, leaving wet kisses behind before he tugged gently on my earlobe with his teeth. Reid knew it drove me crazy and I felt him laugh when my fingernails dug into his jacket. Curling his hands around my lower back, he held me against his body as I scratched his scalp with my other hand. He knew how to get me going and I returned the favor.

He laid me back on the bed and crawled on top of me, moving from my ear to my neck. I moaned softly and I felt his smile against my skin. I unzipped his jacked and pushed it down his arms laughing at the wide-eyed look he was giving me. He wasn't used to my dominance.

I leaned up to kiss him before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up enough that I could see his abs. I ran my hand over that porcelain skin and then traced them with my mouth. He took the shirt off the rest of the way and threw it on the floor. Smoothing my hands over his shoulders, I pulled him close to me. Those shoulders just did something to me that was more animalistic than human.

I pulled my own hoodie and shirt off at the same time, biting my lip to keep from smiling when I saw Reid's expression change to one of appreciation.

"Karli, you've grown."

"Well, it has been two years, hon." He looked into my eyes then and brushed a piece of my hair away from my face.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked it so tenderly and I knew that if I said no, he wouldn't be angry or upset. I knew that if I wanted him to, he'd leave the room and we wouldn't discuss this again. I knew that he wanted me, but he would resist if I wasn't ready.

I'd made the decision long before he'd asked me, and there was no hesitation in my voice when I answered a simple "yes." And it really was what I wanted. As unsure as I was about every other thing in my life including Reid himself and the relationship we were toying with; at that very moment, all I wanted was to feel him inside of me.

I kissed him again as I brushed him through his sweat pants. He groaned into my mouth as I played with him, feeling him grown hard beneath his clothes. He called out my name once and that was all it took. I pushed his pants and boxers down, eager to take him in my mouth. I was met with the salty taste of pre-cum, rolling my tongue around the head of his dick. That was the best thing about having been with Reid before, we knew exactly how the other liked it.

"Fuck, Karli, no one does it like you do."

I stroked the base of him as I took it inch by inch into my mouth. I began a slow rhythm, quickening with every sound he made. Slowing my pace, I rolled my eyes up to look at him. He was looking down at me with a smile, his hands tangled in my hair.

I paused, taking as much of him as I could in and holding him before starting over again. When he was about to burst, he turned me over and pulled my pajama pants and underwear off in one quick motion. He spread my legs and gently settled himself between them. He stroked me gently, before slipping two fingers inside of me. I was already wet and more than ready for him. He finger fucked me fast, working me hard. He knew when to slow and then when to quicken. He knew what he was doing and I appreciated it.

I was teetering on the edge of an orgasm, writhing beneath him when he finally decided to take mercy on me. He aligned his body with mine and pushed inside of me as slowly as humanly possible. I was bucking against him, trying to hurry him, but he held me to the bed.

He grabbed me by the thighs and pulled me towards him until he was fully inside of me.

"Jesus, you're so tight."

"Like I said, it's been two years."

"You haven't had sex with anyone in two years?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So wait, that means that I'm the only person you've ever had sex with?"

"Yeah."

"Nice." I laughed and kissed him.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me." He gave me a smirk and grabbed me around the waist, flipping us so that I was on top. "Show me something."

"How about this?" I asked, unhooking my bra and tossing it aside.

"That works," he said, cupping my breasts in his hands. He ran his calloused thumbs over my nipples and they immediately tightened. "Oh, yeah, that definitely works." I leaned down to kiss him, leaving a trail down to his collarbone. I bucked my hips once and gave a seductive smile when he took a sharp breath in. I did it again before I started a pace. I did the slow, fast, slow one that he liked and watched as his eyes roll back in his head.

I loved that I could give him so much pleasure. I loved that my body could do things for him that would leave him calling my name. I loved that when I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was thinking about me and loving every second of it. I loved that after two years, he still knew the special places I liked to be touched. It was like he knew the contours of my body as if he'd burned them to memory.

When he decided that I wasn't going fast enough to suit him, he flipped us over again. Pushing my spread legs towards my body, he drilled into me with everything that he had. As much as this was for his pleasure, this was also about me, and he never forgot that.

I let my fingers wander in tune to his thrusts until I came, screaming his name into the pillow. He came soon after with a whisper of my name.

He collapsed on top of me, catching his breath. I took in the hot scent of his body as I wrapped my arms around him.

"That," I began, breathing heavily, "is why I haven't had sex with anyone else." He laughed and kissed me, rolling to lie beside me. He held my hand and interlocked our fingers. I put my head on his shoulder and we both fell asleep that way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I'd awoken with a start. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around the room, swallowing a scream when I saw the darkling. I recognized my father's face, distorted in a silent cry. It disappeared quickly and I was left grasping for Reid.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Reid, I just saw a darkling." He squinted at me before reaching past me to turn on the bedside lamp. My heart was still beating frantically and I had a death grip on Reid's arm. "It was my dad."

"Karli, who would send you a darkling?" I shook my head, scared that if I opened my mouth I'd start to cry. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my head to his shoulder. "It's okay, it's gone now."

"Who would send my father?" I held back a sob as a tear slid down my cheek. Reid brushed it away with his thumb and grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Caleb." I focused on breathing while the phone rang. From where I was laying, I could hear both sides perfectly.

"Hello?" a groggy Caleb answered.

"Caleb, hey, it's Reid."

"Yeah, I know. What's up?" His voice got tense for a moment. "Is Karli alright?"

"She's fine. Listen, somebody just sent her a darkling."

"Who would send Karli a darkling."

"It's not just that, Caleb. It was in the form of her dad." Caleb stayed silent. "Any ideas?"

"Reid, who would do that to her?"

"I don't know, man."

"Wait." We paused. "Uh, never mind."

"No, what?"

"It's just something Sarah was telling me earlier that Karli told her. She promised me not to tell, though." I froze.

"What'd she tell you?" Reid asked.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing the phone from him. "Caleb, you can't tell Reid, or any of the others."

"So, it's true? About the prologue and the addiction. It's true that there are no negative effects?"

"Caleb, I'm so sorry, really, I am, but you cannot tell anyone. I may be in trouble as it is." And then it dawned on me. "The Elders sent the darkling."

"What? Why?" I dropped the phone on the bed and moved away from it. I grabbed the desk trashcan and threw up. Reid was staring at me with wide eyes when he slowly picked up the phone.

"What's going on, Caleb?" he asked into the cell.

"They're going to kill me, Reid." I started to cry again as I slid to the floor with the trashcan. "The Elders are gonna kill me." He got up from the bed and sat beside me on the floor as I empied the contents of my stomach into the bin. He handed me the phone and I took it.

"Karli, why are they going to kill you?" Caleb asked. I sniffed.

"Because Sarah told you the secret. Because I told Sarah."

"I still don't understand."

"When it was given to me, I was told--"

"Wait, you have it?"

"Yeah."

"Like, physically, you have the papers?"

"Yes, Caleb."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"No, I wasn't allowed. When I received them, my dad told me that if I ever told any of you that the Elders would end my life. Apparently, they mean to make good on their end."

"Karli, that isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." I looked up at Reid who looked thoroughly confused.

"Okay, well, if they've sent you a darkling, at least you know they aren't going to come after you without warning," Caleb continued.

"Maybe the darkling was my warning." He went silent. "Why did Sarah tell you in the first damn place?"

"Because I'm showing symptoms."

"Of addiction?"

"Of aging."

"Oh."

"No, that doesn't make it right, Karls." I smiled at the nickname despite the growing fear in the pit of my stomach. "Anyways, maybe you should get back to Ipswich."

"Yeah. I'd certainly feel safer with all of you."

"Okay, I'm going to get you two a couple of plane tickets. Get Reid to pack your things and you tell your mom that there's an emergency and that you have to get back."

"Alright."

"Get moving. I want you back here before sunset."

An hour and a half later, Reid and I were getting into a cab outside the apartment. I'd told my mother that Pogue's girlfriend had gotten into a car accident and he needed us there. She wished me a safe trip with an eyebrow raised, but said nothing else.

Caleb had gotten us two tickets on a plane that left for Salem in a little over an hour. Reid had packed our things up haphazardly, and they were in the back of the cab. We'd moved to the end of the street when I remembered the little occult shop and the owner who'd told me she saw my death.

"Driver, take a left here." He did as I asked, slinging me into Reid.

"Karli, what the hell? We don't have time for a detour if we're going to catch the plane."

"There's something I have to see, Reid." The driver followed my directions to the store I'd run from earlier and I was shocked and scared to see a nearly dilapidated building in it's place. "What? But I was just here."

"What are you talking about, Karlissa?" I stepped from the cab and moved toward the boarded up windows. "Keep the meter running."

"Reid, this is where I was earlier when you came looking for me."

"Jesus, Karli, this place looks like it's about to collapse."

"There was a shop here earlier. A little occult place." He was giving me wide eyes. "I went inside!"

He put his hand on my arm to steady me. "Come on, we have to go." I pulled away.

"She told me I was going to die, Reid. The shop lady read my palm and said she saw depression and death. My death. She fucking knew, Reid!" I was screaming at him in the middle of the sidewalk. I began to hyperventilate and he held me close to him.

"She didn't know anything. You aren't going to die. I'm not going to let them touch you. Do you hear me? I won't let them." I allowed myself to believe that he could actually protect me. It was that or lose my mind.

He pulled me back into the cab and we set off for the airport, me teetering towards lunacy wrapped tightly in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Who got a new laptop? Me! Yeah, expect more where this came from. I'm on a roll!**

Read and review, please!!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

I stared out of the window of the airplane seat, feeling the tension between myself and Reid. He wanted so badly to ask me about what was going on, but I could tell that he didn't want to set me off. I glanced at him and he was staring at me with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He wanted to know.

"Reid, I can't tell you."

"I don't expect you to, Karli. I just don't like that Caleb knows and I don't." I sent him a look. "No, it's not like that. I just hate being left out of the loop."

"Well, right now, the loop isn't such a hot place to be."

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. He fell asleep and I mostly just cried to myself. I wanted to tell him but I didn't. I wanted him to know, but I wasn't going to dig my grave any further if I could help it. This information could cost me my life if it hadn't already.

I was surprised when we reached the gate and Caleb pulled me into a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me along with Reid on my other side. I noticed that Pogue and Tyler came out of nowhere and walked behind us. We were all completely silent until we reached the Hummer. I sat in the middle backseat sandwiched between Caleb and Reid. Believe me, it was an awkward place. Especially when Caleb grabbed my hand and Reid put his arm around me. I knew that Caleb was just worried about me, but Reid saw it as a power struggle. To comfort him, I put my other hand on his leg and gave him a reassuring look. His face softened and he almost smiled.

We got out at the colony house, but when Pogue, Reid, and Tyler went to the basement, Caleb directed me upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I didn't tell Ty and Pogue what's happening. Just that you were in trouble and I'd explain later if I could."

"Caleb--"

"No, don't, Karli. Sarah shouldn't have told me. God, she shouldn't have."

"I understand why she did. I can't promise that I wouldn't have if I'd have noticed the aging, too." His expression changed and for the first time I noticed the fireplace was lit. I also realized that I was cold. I moved to stand in front of it and he moved with me.

"Karli, I need some answers here. I need to know what I'm dealing with. If the Elders come, I've got to know what the situation is and if I can fix it." I looked at him and it dawned on me.

"How do you know about the Elders, Caleb?" He gave me an owlish stare.

"What?"

"The Elders. When I talked to you earlier, you acted like you knew exactly who I was speaking of. They aren't in the book. Hell, they aren't even in the prologue. How do you know them?" He pulled up a chair and sat down heavily. "Cay?"

He was silent for a long moment before he finally spoke with a harsh tone. "They visited when I killed Chase." His eyes flicked to my face but I didn't allow my expression to change.

"And?" Wiping his hands down his face, he slouched in the chair. He looked model perfect in that position, shadows dancing on his tanned skin from the fire. I immediately stopped that train of thought and waited for him to continue.

"I didn't have plans to kill Chase, Karli. I only wanted to stop him from hurting Sarah. I guess that I had this crazy notion in my head that I could just show him the evil of his ways and that maybe he'd just reform."

"You can't change people like that."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way. Anyways, I fought him until I nearly had nothing left. I just about took everything out of me. I was trying so hard to not kill him and I finally just had to. I did it for Pogue and Kate, and us. I did it for you, Karlissa. I was scared that if I didn't just finish him that he'd somehow find out about you. I was scared that he'd try to kill you for your power." He paused and I saw his composure break down. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold it together but I saw the tear fall from his eyes. I sat in his lap and hugged him to me.

"Caleb, you did the right thing. If you hadn't have done it he may have killed the others or me, or even you."

"Yeah, but I still killed someone, Karli. You don't know what that feels like. I'm a murderer."

"No. Listen to me," I grabbed his face so that I could look into his eyes. "You did the right thing and you are punishing yourself for it. Caleb, I'm just glad that you had the strength to do what you did. If Chase would have gotten through you, you know that he would have challenged Pogue, Reid, and then Tyler. And what if he **had** found out about me? I'm still alive because of you. I owe you my life."

"No you don't, Karli. Even though it may be on the line for me."

"Well, if it saves your life, then it is worth it." He stared at me for a moment before ever so softly kissing me. I let him, too. I felt my heart stop beating and suddenly I was just so warm. I sighed into his mouth and he quickly pulled away from me.

"God, I'm sorry, Karli." I touched my fingers to my lips, but I could still feel his on them. I moved from his lap into the other chair. He was waiting for me to respond but I just couldn't. I mean, I was kind of sort of dating Reid but damn! Caleb knew what he was doing with those lips. Those swollen, soft, delicious lips. If he wouldn't have pulled back when he did…

"We shouldn't tell Reid about this." He nodded and looked away from me. "Are you going to tell Sarah?"

"I'm not telling Sarah much of anything right now."

"What does that mean?"

"We're done."

"Oh." I considered that for a moment. "Because of the secret?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this." He looked back at me. "You can't be mad at her for trying to save you."

"Why?"

"Because she loves you? She doesn't want you to die."

"It doesn't matter. She's endangered your life, Karli. If you die because of me, I really don't know what I'll do with myself."

"Don't say that. Caleb, if I had seen you aging or showing signs of addiction, I hope and pray like hell that I would have the courage to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, but that should have been your call, Karli. Not Sarah's."

"So, you broke up with her because she's trying to save your life?"

"No, I broke up with her because she's compromising yours." We didn't speak for a few moments, only listening to the sounds of the crackling fireplace.

"So, where do we go from here, Caleb?"

"I want you to explain the prologue to me. Everything about it."

"The prologue explains my existence."

"Which is?"

"I'm actually a descendant to the third child, the only girl. John Putnam didn't want people to know he'd had a female so he hid her away. Back then they thought the sex of the child was the mother's fault, and so he killed the mother."

"Why didn't he just kill the daughter instead of hiding her away?"

"I don't know. I guess he didn't have the heart to. If he would have known that she'd inherit the powers when she turned 13, I'm sure he would have."

"He didn't believe she would?"

"No. He didn't think the female was 'worthy' of the power. Which is why if the female who is to ascend it's just as strong as a male, she'll die. Supposedly, that is. It's never actually happened."

"The mistresses are who wrote the book, right?"

"Yeah. They started with the prologue but didn't get any farther while John was still alive. He found out what they were doing and he ripped it out and threw it into the fire, but it wouldn't burn. He also told them that if they ever wrote of the female child again that he'd come back from the dead and kill them. He didn't notice that it wasn't burning, and that's about the time the village burst in and took him."

"The mistresses rescued it from the fire?"

"Yeah."

"And the addiction and the aging?"

"There had to be some sort of system of checks and balances, so the mistresses came together and created one. They were angry about John threatening them and about him hiding away the female child, so they decided to punish the male descendants by limiting their power usage."

"So how does it work?"

"It's a psychological thing. You four and every generation before you were brought up really and truly believing that using the powers caused you to become addicted to them while aging you. The more addicted you are, the faster and more that you use, thereby aging you faster."

"Wow."

"Caleb, I really don't think you realize just how much power you possess. You've never really tested it out because of fear of the consequences."

"But you have because you don't have consequences."

"We could take over the world, Cay. God, we can fucking fly! Walk through walls, transform ourselves, cast spells."

"Anything we can't do?"

I shrugged. "Can't time travel. We can't go back and fix things we screwed up." I let my eyes say a little more than my mouth.

"So, wait, if these pages were passed down your bloodline, your dad knew about them?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't age?"

"No."

"How'd he die, then?" I hadn't really expected him to ask that question. I'd never thought it would actually come up.

"He killed himself." Caleb sat up quickly.

"He what?"

"He willed his power to me as a way of killing himself." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "That's why my mom drinks so badly. She blames herself. They were fighting a lot right there at the end. I think it was actually over me. I think he was worried that I wouldn't make it through the ascension."

"That was two years ago, Karli." I shrugged. "You just ascended."

"My daddy loved me, Caleb. What can I say? Maybe I was just an excuse for him."

"So, did you get ascension-like powers before you actually ascended?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't get the ascending experience. It was just like all of a sudden my power was amped up by a million. Now, it's a completely different story since I now have my own powers. I feel limitless."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I couldn't. It was just easier to let everyone think that my dad just aged overnight and died. It made it easier for my mom, too. Cay, we had to leave this town because everything reminded her of it." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You just left so abruptly."

"That wasn't my choice. How come you guys never called or wrote me?"

"I wrote you hundreds of times, Karli. I just never sent them."

"Why not?" He smiled at me.

"They were love letters."

"No they weren't!"

"Yeah, lame, huh?"

"No, you should have sent them."

He shrugged. "It was like you left us, abandoned us here. You were the central piece that tied us all together. You were my girl, Pogue's best friend, Tyler's confident, and Reid's--" He looked at me.

"Fuck buddy?" I finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about that."

"That's another subject for another night." I smiled at him as he got up from his chair. "We should go downstairs and talk to those idiots."

"What are we going to tell them?"

"I have no idea." He held my hand as he walked me down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

**Review? Pretty, pretty please? It gets you more chapters, quicker!  
Thanks, my lovelies!**


End file.
